The Omega's Scent
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Menjalin hubungan dengan Sang Alpha dominan bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi ia adalah rivalmu sejak kecil. Mengesampingkan harga dirinya, Naruto Sang Omega langka pun mulai membuka hati kepada Sang Alpha. Walaupun banyak masalah yang menghadang... Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic. SasuNaru.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Naruto Namikaze adalah anak lelaki belum genap empat belas tahun yang selalu senang mengerjai anak lain seumurannya. Ia selalu berteriak, "Aku adalah Alpha yang ganas! Berhati-hatilah!" di depan anak-anak perempuan─yang justru balik menatapnya penuh ketidaksukaan─ dan ia selalu bangga akan hal itu. Anak-anak laki seumurannya ikut tertawa cekikikan dan berkata bahwa mereka akan menunggu siapa partner dari keturunan Namikaze itu.

Musuh sedari kecilnya, Sasuke Uchiha, hanya diam dengan muka yang datar menatap langit luas di luar sana. Merasa tak diperdulikan, dengan seenaknya, Naruto duduk di atas mejanya dan mencibir tak suka. "Apa kau takut dengan keganasanku, Sasuke? Apa jangan-jangan kau adalah Omega yang sangat _submissive_ yang akan menggoyangkan pantatmu di hadapanku, hah?" Lalu disambut dengan gelak tawa anak laki-laki sekelasnya dan teriakan tak terima dari anak perempuan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah hampir seluruhnya fans Sasuke Uchiha.

Pernyataan itu hanya dibalas dengan gebrakan keras dari meja sang Uchiha yang mengagetkan Naruto dan semua anak sekelasnya.

"Diam, Naruto."

Sasuke pun melenggang keluar kelas dan mengabaikan guru kelas mereka, Iruka, yang berteriak ke arah Sasuke yang makin tak terlihat. Semua anak lelaki yang notabene iri dan tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke, semakin tertawa dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan tebakanmu benar, Naruto! Sasuke itu adalah Omega!" Beberapa anak lelaki yang tertawa menepuk punggung Naruto dan memegangi perut mereka yang sakit. Kerumunan kegiatan-menertawai-Sasuke-si-terdakwa-Omega itu pun segera berlarian saat Iruka masuk dan memarahi anak sekelas yang membuat onar.

Namun sayangnya, kemarahan Iruka dan sorakan anak sekelas itu tak tergubris ke telinga Naruto. Karena hanya satu yang menjadi fokus Naruto saat itu.

Pandangan menusuk Sasuke bukanlah pandangan seorang Omega ataupun Beta.

Melainkan, _Alpha yang sangat dominan_.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warn :** Rape, Male x Male, Omegaverse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki**

Kalau tidak berkehendak, dimohon agar close tab saja. Mari kita buat fandom ini tetap adem ayem tanpa perang.

* * *

.

Sistem hirarki hanya berlangsung di lima desa, yaitu Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, Suna dan Kumo. Sistem yang menjabarkan bahwa peran biologi di dalamnya terdiri dari tiga tipe. Tipe Alpha, Beta dan Omega.

Alpha adalah tipe superior, dominan dan dapat membuahi Beta ataupun Omega. Beta adalah tipe subordinat dari Alpha dan dapat berperan sebagai dua tipe yaitu Alpha maupun Omega, tergantung dari pasangannya. Omega adalah tipe terendah namun terbilang langka, terutama Omega Pria. Dikualifikasikan sebagai tipe langka karena tipe ini bisa mengandung baik pria ataupun wanita.

Di darah keluarga Namikaze, dari darah ayah, Minato Namikaze, terdapat darah Alpha yang kental dan darah ibu pun darah Alpha Wanita yang kuat. Menilik dari keturunan dua Alpha yang kental maka tak salah jika Naruto sangat bangga dengan embel-embel keturunan 'tinggi'. Ia tahu dari edukasi mengenai Hirarki di umurnya yang ke sebelas─karena pengetahuan mengenai seks di lima desa itu adalah hal yang paling penting di desanya─.

Berbeda dengan keluarga Uchiha, si keluarga ningrat yang terkenal dengan keturunannya yang sempurna, mengalir darah yang bercampur-campur. Ayah dari Sasuke Uchiha─rival Naruto secara sepihak─ adalah Alpha dominan dan ibunya adalah Beta. Sementara kakek buyutnya, Madara Uchiha adalah Omega.

Dari sanalah, Naruto mengambil kesimpulan bahwa cicitnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke, pastilah seorang Omega. Walaupun penampilannya tampan di atas rata-rata dan kepintarannya melebihi Naruto, Naruto berani bersumpah atas nama kodok peliharaan Si Kakek Mesum Jiraiya bahwa dari tingkat biologisnya dialah yang menang.

.

Adalah suatu pagi yang cerah dimana Naruto Namikaze sedang duduk menikmati cahaya matahari yang melesak masuk di antara celah daun di pepohonan. Mengabaikan bunyi jangkrik yang mengerik, Naruto pun membuka kemeja putihnya dan melemparnya di sebelah tubuhnya.

Tak mengherankan jika Naruto seringkali membolos kelas. Ia pun dari dulu dikenal dengan anak nakal yang selalu membuat onar. Walaupun kebanyakan alasan ia selalu menghindar karena ia bingung dengan pelajaran dan memilih melarikan diri daripada belajar.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya lalu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa sangat panas dan badannya terasa tidak enak. Ia sudah bertanya kepada ibunya yang akhirnya memberikan obat panas untuknya. Namun panasnya ini tidak kunjung usai. Apakah jangan-jangan penyakitnya ini adalah penyakit berbahaya yang tidak memiliki obat seperti di cerita drama kesukaan ibunya, 'Aku Anak Siapa' dengan pemeran utamanya bernama Sarada, gadis kecil yang mencari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Naruto selalu geli jikalau ia melihat ibunya terisak saat menonton. Tapi karena ia juga (diduga) mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan Sarada, ia pun terdiam. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Bagaimana kalau hidupnya hanya tinggal tiga bulan? Bagaimana kalau nanti rambut pirang kerennya akan rontok secara perlahan? Bagaimana ka─

"Namikaze Naruto. Sudah berapa kali kau bolos pelajaran, hah?"

Eh.

Sontak Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang dengan posisi kepala di tanah dan kakinya di udara.

"Mi-Mizuki- _sensei_!"

Guru olahraga SMP Konoha yang memiliki rambut silver sebahu itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan muridnya. Guru yang murah senyum ini adalah guru yang paling dekat dengan murid-murid di sekolah Naruto. Bahkan Naruto yang termasuk anak pembuat onar dan paling pembangkang pun dekat dengannya. Kabar burung, banyak anak-anak yang mengambil pelajaran di luar jam sekolah untuk belajar bersama. Mengulurkan tangannya, ia membantu Naruto bangun dari posisinya semula dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau bolos pelajaran lagi? Bukankah kau kemarin dipanggil Iruka karena masalah absen dan nilai ujianmu?"

Naruto mencibirkan bibirnya. "Bu-bukannya bolos kok. Hanya saja badanku terasa sakit dan aneh semua." Setidaknya tak sepenuhnya bohong, kan, pikir Naruto pintar.

"Hmm. Rasa aneh seperti apa?" Mizuki menggeser lebih dekat ke arah Naruto hingga paha Naruto menempel dengan pahanya. Merasa tak nyaman, Naruto menggeser lagi tubuhnya. Entah kenapa badannya semakin panas dan instingnya berkata kalau berada di dekat Mizuki-sensei itu tak baik. Mungkin instingnya terlalu sensitif. Mizuki- _sensei_ adalah guru yang baik. Tak seperti Iruka- _sensei_ yang selalu memarahinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sebetulnya jelas, hanya saja Naruto terlalu keras kepala untuk menyetujuinya.

Merasa belum menjawab pertanyaannya, Mizuki pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang merah padam.

"Ee─ se-seperti panas di tubuh meningkat, seluruh tubuh rasanya sakit dan seperti tubuhku terasa ringan. A-Apakah ini penyakit yang parah, Mizuki- _sensei_?!" ujar Naruto panik. Ia tak ingin seperti Sarada yang dalam episode kali ini hidupnya tinggal tiga bulan dan menangis penuh pilu di pelukan lelaki berambut pirang bermata biru. Kalau tak salah lelaki itu bernama Bolot. Atau Bolu. Yah, apalah itu, toh sudah melenceng dari isi cerita ini.

Mizuki terdiam sesaat. Kemudian menaikkan tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas jidat Naruto. "Kau memang panas, Naruto. Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Bagaimana kalau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan?"

Bagaikan tawaran yang sangat penuh harapan, Naruto pun menyetujuinya dan segera menarik Mizuki ke arah ruang kesehatan.

Tanpa melihat seringai aneh di bibir guru berambut silver itu.

.

Sepanjang jalan ia dan Mizuki- _sensei_ terus bercengkerama. Setidaknya itu membuat Naruto nyaman dan melupakan kesakitan yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya. Ia pun sangat bersyukur bahwa ada Mizuki- _sensei_ di sampingnya yang dapat membantunya mengatasi masalah ini.

Di ujung lorong koridor lantai dua, ia melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya baru selesai dari kamar mandi. Pandangan keduanya saling bertemu. Namun, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mencibirkan bibirnya. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Si Pantat Ayam itu.

Selama dua minggu kemarin, sejak saat ia mempermalukan Sasuke di kelasnya sendiri, sikap Sasuke sangat tak bersahabat dengannya. Ia selalu menjauhi dirinya bahkan di saat pelajaran selesai. Bukan salah Sasuke juga, Naruto tahu itu, tapi hanya saja ada perasaan yang tak enak di hatinya saat menatap mata onyx tajam yang seakan-akan menelanjangi dirinya.

Kesal karena beberapa kali tak ditanggapi, Naruto pun mencegat Sasuke dan berteriak "Kau masih kesal dengan kejadian waktu itu?!" yang ditanggapi dengan beberapa siulan dari anak lelaki di kelasnya. Mengabaikan kekehan tak menyenangkan itu, Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya di kemeja putih Sasuke. Tak ingin Sasuke pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa padanya.

Hei, biasanya pun mereka seperti itu toh? Biasanya di saat Naruto mencemooh Sasuke, tanpa menunggu tiga detik pun pernyataan pedas akan keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu. Yang tentunya akan membuat perkelahian tak berguna terjadi di kelasnya hingga Iruka datang sambil membawa pentungan. Lalu kenapa di saat ia mengangkat topik biologis itu, Sasuke justru menjauh darinya? Apakah benar ia memang seorang Omega? Lalu memangnya kenapa? Toh dengan itu ia bisa melindungi─

PLAK.

Genggaman tangan Naruto terhempas ke arah kanan tubuhnya karena hentakan kasar dari Sasuke. Mata hitam itu menatap nyalang ke arahnya, geraman bagaikan binatang terdengar seperti bisikan setan di telinganya, dan itu cukup membuat Naruto bergidik takut.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Namikaze."

Dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan kelas dan juga Naruto yang terdiam menatap bayangan hitam Sasuke yang semakin mengecil.

.

Mengingat hal itu semakin menambah kekesalan di pikiran Naruto, dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia pun segera menarik Mizuki ke arah ruang kesehatan dan menutup pintu dengan bunyi keras. Tak lupa untuk mengunci ruangan itu, berjaga-jaga kalau ada guru lain yang mencegatnya membolos pelajaran. Naruto tak menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke yang toh dia pasti tak peduli dengan keadaan Naruto apakah baik atau buruk.

Entah kenapa saat ia berpikir seperti itu, hatinya terasa sakit. Mungkin sekarang penyakitnya menyerang bagian hatinya.

Mengikuti petunjuk Mizuki, Naruto pun duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menunggu Mizuki yang berjalan ke arah lemari ruang kesehatan. Tubuhnya semakin terasa berat, namun juga sangat panas. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, tubuhnya gemetaran dan Naruto merasa dari dalam tubuhnya seperti ada yang mau keluar.

"A-ah... hng─" Menutup matanya sambil menahan gejolak di dalam tubuhnya yang di luar kendalinya. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini, kenapa harus dia, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini, kenapa─

Dan pandangannya pun seketika memutih disertai dengan lenguhan kencang yang Naruto tak sadari bahwa lenguhan itu berasal dari dirinya.

.

Ruangan kesehatan itu hening seketika.

Bunyi berisik yang berasal dari lemari kesehatan pun tak terdengar. Sama dengan keadaan Naruto yang tadinya melenguh, mendadak terdiam. Naruto masih memiliki kesadarannya, namun badannya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi.

Hanya saja, ia merasa ingin 'disentuh'.

Grak.

Bunyi tempat tidur yang Naruto tempati bergeser sedikit. Secara mendadak Naruto merasakan nafas hangat menguar di dekat wajahnya. Membuka matanya perlahan, Naruto pun melihat sosok Mizuki yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tatapan yang tak pernah diperlihatkan sebelumnya.

"M-Mizuki-se- _sensei_?"

"...Naruto, apakah kau sudah memeriksakan tipe biologismu?"

"Eh? I-itu kemarin aku sudah memeriksakannya, tapi aku belum melihat hasilnya da-dari Shi-Shizune- _sensei_..."

Pemeriksaan biologis terhadap semua murid memang selalu dilakukan di tahun terakhir SMP. Pemeriksaan yang akan membawakan hasil mengenai tipe biologis dan pengetahuan dasar mengenai keturunan yang akan dimiliki dengan kriteria pasangan masing-masing serta pengetahuan hubungan badan yang akan dilakukan di masa ' _in-heat_ ─atau bisa disebut dengan musim kawin'.

"Huh, tentu saja. Pantas saja kau malah berkeliaran ke mana-mana. Hei, Naruto, apa kau tahu apa tipe biologismu?"

Mengerutkan alisnya, Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Belum... ta-tapi yang aku terka... Aku bertipe Alpha..."

Ucapan Naruto itu justru membuat gelak tawa dari guru olahraga tersebut. Tak terlalu fokus dengan pandangannya, Naruto melihat secarik kertas yang digenggam erat oleh Mizuki. Tertera nama 'Namikaze Naruto' di bagian atas kiri dengan rentetan tulisan Shizune yang rapi.

"Aah, kau belum melihatnya, bukan? Akan kuperlihatkan agar kau cepat mengerti apa yang kumaksud dari tadi, Nak," kekehnya sambil menyodorkan kertas itu tepat di depan muka Naruto.

Dari sederet tulisan-tulisan yang sangat banyak dan sebagian tak terbaca, Naruto hanya memfokuskan ke bagian hasil yang ada di tengah kertas dengan huruf besar. Mata Naruto membulat dan mulutnya tergagap.

.

Namikaze Naruto

Hasil Pemeriksaan : Biologis sehat

Tipe Biologis : OMEGA +

Rank : Langka

.

Tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya, Naruto mencoba menggenggam kertas itu namun kertas itu dibuang jauh-jauh dari tubuhnya. Menatap nyalang ke arah gurunya, Naruto terhenyak dengan pandangan Mizuki. Pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu secara perlahan membuka celana yang ia kenakan. Terlihat gundukan penuh yang Naruto sadari mulai membesar.

Ini gawat.

Mengikuti instingnya, Naruto segera bergerak ke arah kanan tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dengan bunyi debam yang keras. Ia tak mau mengikuti apa kata tubuhnya di luar kendalinya. Ia tak mau melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Tidak dengan orang yang melihatnya seperti makanan mewah. Belum sempat Naruto berlari lebih dari tiga langkah, tubuhnya diinjak dengan kuat hingga kepalanya terantuk lantai.

"Kau tak boleh lari di koridor, Naruto. Apa kau mau ketahuan membolos pelajaran dari Iruka- _sensei_?"

Mulut dan kedua tangan Naruto diikat dengan kasar menggunakan selimut putih di kaki tempat tidur yang tadi ia tempati. Naruto terus memberontak dan menendang-nendang apapun yang di dekatnya. Namun sayang, Mizuki menangkap kedua kakinya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Aroma yang nikmat menguar dari tubuh Naruto, Mizuki sadari itu. Aroma yang memabukkan seperti afrodisiak─pembangkit seksual─ dan membuat tubuh Mizuki bergemetar. Ia selalu menunggu waktu seperti ini. Menunggu seorang Omega langka yang masih polos dan suci untuk dinikmati secara perlahan.

Tak menunggu lama, Mizuki pun menarik kuat-kuat celana hitam yang Naruto kenakan, memperlihatkan celana pendek berwarna putih bermotif yang segera ia lepas. Memperlihatkan kelamin dan kaki jenjang berwarna coklat susu yang sangat halus. Membelainya kemudian mencium bagian paha dalam dan menyusuri hingga ke bagian selangkangan.

Remaja yang ia nikmati itu masih memberontak dan mencoba berteriak, namun terhimpit dengan kain yang menutupi suaranya. Darah Uzumaki yang dimilikinya memanglah sangat hebat. Di saat ia mengalami _in-heat_ seperti ini pun, ia masih bisa memberontak atas dasar kendalinya. Namun, justru seperti inilah yang Mizuki inginkan. Tidak dengan kepasrahan dan ketakutan, seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh murid-murid lain yang ia gagahi sebelumnya.

Secara perlahan, Mizuki melihat kelamin muridnya itu menegak. Dari dalam dubur, keluar cairan lengket berwarna putih susu semakin menambah aroma nikmat yang ia hirup. Walaupun batinnya menolak, akan tetapi keinginan fisik dari Naruto-lah yang menang. Tak menunggu lama, Mizuki pun mengarahkan kelaminnya ke bagian dubur dan mulai melesakkannya─

PRANG.

Pecahan jendela terlempar ke satu ruangan hingga masuk ke dekat tubuh Mizuki dan Naruto. Kursi kayu berat yang ikut terlempar pun terjatuh dengan bunyi debam keras hingga membuat engsel kursi itu patah. Tak berapa lama, sesosok remaja berambut hitam melompat masuk dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Mizuki ia menendang tubuh guru olahraga hingga terjungkal ke lemari ruang kesehatan dan membuat banyak barang di atas lemari itu terjatuh dan mengenai kepalanya hingga pingsan.

Remaja itu pun melihat tubuh Naruto yang tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya tadi. Ia segera melepaskan kain yang menutupi mulut dan tangannya. Saat kain itu terlepas, Naruto berteriak kencang dan masih memberontak menjauhi remaja yang menolongnya itu.

"TIDAK, JANGAN! KUMOHON! JANGAN SENTUH AK─"

Seketika remaja itu memeluk tubuh yang setengah telanjang dan membelai kepalanya sambil menenangkan remaja pirang itu. Naruto masih memukul dan mendorong tubuh yang memeluknya, namun remaja berambut hitam itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Naruto, sudah tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Dengarkan aku, hei Dobe!"

Menjedukkan keras dahinya ke dahi Naruto, remaja itu kemudian meringis kesakitan. Melihat Naruto yang juga terdiam setelahnya, remaja itu pun menempelkan dahinya yang merah di dahi Naruto. Mata biru safir melesak masuk di pandangan hitam legam. Seakan tersadar siapa penyelamatnya, Naruto terbata-bata memanggil nama remaja itu.

"Sa... su..ke?"

"Heh, Dobe. Sudah sadar?"

Sesaat remaja pirang itu terdiam. Tak berapa lama, air mata mengalir di pipi merah yang bergaris itu. Isakan tangis terdengar di ruangan yang berantakan itu. Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya. Tubuh itu masih bergemetar. Sasuke mengusap-usap kepala dan punggung Naruto. Selimut yang tergeletak di sampingnya, ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto yang terbuka.

.

Shizune dan beberapa guru mendatangi ruangan yang terdengar bunyi ribut itu dan segera bertindak setelah melihat keadaan. Shizune segera memanggil keamanan dan menyuruh agar membawa tubuh Mizuki yang tak sadarkan diri untuk dikekang hingga polisi datang. Tak berapa lama, Iruka datang ke ruangan itu dan segera membawa Naruto dan Sasuke ke ruangan pribadinya. Naruto sama sekali tak mau bergerak dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia hanya terisak kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Iruka pun meminta izin sebentar untuk mengambilkan baju ganti dan serta obat penahan _In-Heat_ untuk Naruto.

Di ruangan itu setelah ditinggalkan Iruka, Sasuke pun menepuk punggung Naruto pelan. Naruto pun menyembulkan kepalanya dan menatap tanya ke Sasuke dengan matanya yang sembab.

"Apa kau tahu, apa tipe biologisku?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Secercah rasa bersalah dan malu ia rasakan saat pertanyaan Sasuke dilontarkan. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipinya dan mendongakkan agar setara dengan penglihatannya.

"Aku─ adalah Alpha dominan."

Menggigit bibirnya, Naruto menunduk merasa bersalah. "Dan kau tahu, kenapa aku menjauhimu akhir-akhir ini?" Lagi, Naruto menggeleng.

"Karena aku merasakan hal aneh di dalam tubuhku saat kau berada dekat denganku. Aku tahu perasaan ini berasal dari bentuk protektif seorang Alpha. Tapi karena aku ingin kau tidak takut denganku, aku pun menjauhimu agar tindakan Alphaku tidak di luar kendaliku. Tapi di luar prediksiku, kalau ternyata kau malah diincar oleh Alpha yang lain yang telah mengetahui 'aroma'-mu."

Naruto terdiam dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terhenyak. Ia tak bisa menjawab namun juga tak mengira kalau alasan Sasuke adalah untuk kepentingan dirinya. Menyadari kondisi Naruto yang masih belum stabil, Sasuke pun tak menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau menggigit punuk leherku."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya heran. Berdecak, Sasuke menunjukkan lehernya.

"Maksudku, kau harus menandai leherku untuk menjadi tanda kalau kau adalah 'pasanganku'."

Ia terdiam. Tak berapa lama, muka Naruto pun memerah dan ia tergugu.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun terdiam dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah punuk leher Sasuke.

Menggigit pelan punuk leher itu, Naruto pun melepaskannya dan kembali terduduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Melupakan rasa panas yang menguar di punuk lehernya, Sasuke pun memiringkan kepala Naruto, dan mendekatkan giginya ke arah leher Naruto.

"Dengan ini, kau adalah milikku, Namikaze Naruto..."

.

.

Bukti dari gigitan kepemilikan itulah yang menandai bahwa pasangan dari Omega langka, Namikaze Naruto, adalah seorang Alpha dominan keturunan Uchiha,

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

.

TBC (tuberkolosi─ /oi)

.

* * *

 **A/N** :

Halo. Sudah lama ga ke fandom Naruto dan entah kenapa balik lagi di saat ke-canon-an sudah menyebar. /cries Tapi tak apa, selama ada fans yang masih mau berlayar, maka pairing yang kita suka belum karam! /yha

Masuk ke dunia Naruto lagi dan menghadirkan tema Omegaverse. Ya, tidak terlalu into M-Preg tapi tidak menolak kalau dihadirkan. /jadigimana

Bagi yang masih belum mengerti Omegaverse bisa dilihat di (http) :/ / (fanlore.)org(/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega) hilangkan spasi sama kurungnya.

.

Ini OOT, tapi jikalau ada yang berminat silahkan dibaca. /pret

Saya membuat doujin SasuNaru bertemakan Coffeeshop dengan Naruto sebagai Barista dan Sasuke pewaris Uchiha corp yang bertandang ke Konoha Coffee, cafe kopi milik Sakura. Gag/Romance, Bahasa Indonesia. Dijual di Comifuro dan AFA Indo. Bisa dikirim juga!

halaman sekitar 30-40, harga kisaran 40-50rb. Jika tertarik silahkan kunjungi link ini: (hilangkan spasi dan kurung)

(http) : / / (kagamiyonekoneko.) (tumblr.) (com/.) (com/post/126319042953/sasunaru) (-doujin-by-me-au-coffeeshop-indonesian)

atau kalau mau bertanya silahkan PM saya :D Ciao!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kasus Naruto dengan Mizuki tentunya sudah tersebar ke satu sekolah. Setelah diadakan penyelidikan, Mizuki diketahui sudah melakukan pemerkosaan itu lebih dari lima anak dengan kedok 'belajar bersama di luar jam pelajaran'. Semuanya dilakukan ke murid-murid Beta dan Omega di masa sebelum _in-heat_ , karena itu tak ada murid yang mengandung benih darinya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berani untuk membuka mulut karena mereka takut dengan ancaman Mizuki yang akan membunuh mereka. Murid-murid yang menjadi korban semuanya diwawancara dan diberi rehabilitasi untuk memeriksakan kondisi psikologis dan fisiknya. Termasuk Naruto walaupun saat itu pemerkosaan bisa dicegah.

Naruto diperbolehkan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran selama dua minggu. Sebab masa _in-heat_ baru hilang sepenuhnya setelah seminggu. Seminggunya lagi diberikan untuk memulihkan kondisi Naruto yang masih tidak stabil.

Minato dan Kushina selalu bergantian menjaga Naruto. Di saat Naruto tertidur, ia masih bergumam dan kadang berteriak memohon agar seseorang tidak menyentuhnya. Kushina pun memeluk tubuh putra semata wayangnya dan mengelus punggungnya hingga Naruto kembali tenang. Minato pun selalu membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan selagi Naruto tidur, berharap jika mimpi buruk itu tidak mendatangi putranya lagi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Mizuki yang dikenal sangat ramah itu ternyata menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Di dalam penjara, tempat Mizuki ditempatkan, Mizuki hanya tertawa puas. Namun ia sangat menyayangkan tidak sempat bersetubuh dengan Omega langka yang sangat nikmat itu. Pernyataan Mizuki itu hampir membuat Minato gelap mata. Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah yang langsung menyadarkan Minato dan ia kemudian menuntut kepada pihak kepolisian agar mengetatkan penjagaannya kepada Mizuki. Sebelum mereka beranjak dari kepolisian, Tsunade pun berjanji akan memenjarakan Mizuki dengan tuduhan yang sangat berat.

.

.

* * *

 **The Omega's Scent**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: Malexmale, Omegaverse (Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic) freeform

Mari kita jalin hubungan antara OTP yang baik. Jangan berantem ya, nanti pantatnya lebar. /apahubungannya

.

* * *

"Ibu, kenapa aku adalah Omega?"

Pertanyaan itu dikemukakan Naruto dua hari sebelum ia masuk sekolah. Kushina yang sedang membereskan kamar Naruto, berbalik menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak, Naruto?"

"...Ayah dan Ibu bukankah adalah seorang Alpha? Lalu kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang berbeda?" Kushina menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ia duduk di sebelah putranya yang terbaring di tempat tidur lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Mungkin penjelasan Ibu akan tidak terlalu kau mengerti karena Ibu sendiri susah untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi setiap orang di lima desa yang dianugrahi sistem Hirarki ini pasti memiliki bibit-bibit semua tipe. Namun setiap orang pun berbeda banyaknya bibit itu. Misalkan Ibu, Ibu memiliki sembilan puluh lima persen Alpha, empat persen Beta, dan satu persen Omega. Dan sedangkan Naruto, kebalikan dari Ibu, kau lebih memiliki bibit Omega yang lebih besar dari ibu."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya namun menganguk paham. Kushina melanjutkan setelah mengecup puncak kepala putranya.

"Dari Ayah dan Ibu yang memang memiliki Alpha yang lebih besar, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kombinasi dari kami adalah seorang Omega yaitu Naruto. Karena di dalam tubuh kami pun ada bibit Omega yang tertidur di dalam kami." Naruto terdiam namun alisnya masih berkerut.

"Tapi tetap saja... kenapa harus aku?"

Kushina terdiam. Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan yang kecewa.

"Dari kecil, impianku adalah menjadi seorang Alpha yang hebat seperti Ayah dan Alpha yang kuat seperti Ibu. Alpha yang bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Alpha yang tidak sekedar hanya bersaing siapa yang lebih kuat. Alpha yang tidak sekedar memikirkan masa musim kawin saja─ Tapi... ternyata itu hanya sekedar impian..." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang luar jendela dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ternyata─ aku adalah seorang Omega yang _lemah_..."

"Naruto! Kau tidak le─"

"Tapi aku adalah Omega, Ibu! Apa yang bisa dilakukan Omega? Bukankah hanya menerima, mengandung dan melahirkan? Lalu apa? Aku tidak bisa melindungi siapa-siapa dengan tubuh ini!" Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menggenggam erat piyama yang ia kenakan. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Aku selalu yakin kalau aku adalah Alpha. Aku selalu yakin kalau walau tubuhku kecil, aku bisa melindungi orang kusayangi. Tapi kenapa..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau seorang Omega, Naruto?"

Suara baritone seorang pria menggema di kamar segiempat yang berwarna cerah. Kushina menatap ke arah pintu, tempat Minato berdiri. Wajah Kushina sangat panik dan terlihat ingin menangis. Minato pun berjalan ke arah Kushina dan merangkul pundaknya erat. Pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu pun mengusap pipi gembul anaknya yang masih menggemeretakkan giginya.

Terlihat air mata yang sudah menumpuk di ujung mata putranya yang masih ia tahan dengan keras kepala. Ia tak ingin terlihat lebih lemah dari yang sekarang adalah hal yang Minato tangkap dari mata biru safir yang sama dengannya.

"Apa kau pikir seorang Omega tidak bisa melindungi siapapun?" Naruto tak menjawab. Jika ia berbicara sedikit, maka hanya suara yang bergemetar yang akan terdengar. Ia menahan isak tangis mati-matian. Minato seakan mengerti keadaan anaknya, melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Omega memang adalah tipe biologis yang paling rendah dan sangat membutuhkan orang lain terlebih lagi jika ia sedang mengalami _in-heat_. Omega adalah tipe yang paling fatal jika ia dalam kondisi _in-heat_ dan berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan Alpha. Omega memang tipe biologis yang paling lemah."

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Minato menengadahkan kepala putranya yang masih menatap ke arah luar jendela. Memanggil namanya pelan sambil menunggu secara perlahan agar mata biru safir itu bergulir ke arahnya.

"Tapi Omega adalah tipe yang paling kuat bahkan dari Alpha dominan sekalipun."

Raut muka Naruto mulai rileks namun masih berkerut. Bingung.

"Apa kau tahu kalau mengandung dan melahirkan adalah peristiwa yang sangat penting di dalam siklus hidup? Sama seperti ibumu, walaupun ia adalah seorang Alpha, ia tetaplah merasa kesakitan dan sangatlah lemah di saat kondisi itu. Tak ada yang bisa menahan rasa sakit yang sama seperti seorang ibu kecuali seorang Omega. Omega di balik tubuhnya yang lemah, namun ia juga memiliki jiwa yang sangat kuat. Dan hanyalah Omega yang bisa mendapatkan anugrah itu, Naruto."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Ia seakan ingin berbicara namun ia bingung apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Minato tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto. Ia pun memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan mendekatkannya ke pelukan Kushina. Kushina yang sudah terisak haru segera mendekap anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apapun tipe yang kau miliki, kau tetaplah putra kesayangan kami, Naruto. Kau tetaplah anak kami yang kuat dan hebat. Kau yang selalu berjuang lebih keras dari siapapun. Dan kami sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena kau telah lahir di dunia ini sebagai putra kami."

Bibirnya yang ia gigit itu pun terlepas. Matanya membulat dan air mata yang ia tahan terjatuh di pipinya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher ibunya, Namikaze Naruto menangis di usianya yang ketiga belas.

.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau harus minum obat ini secara teratur, Naruto!"

"Bwek! Aku sudah bosan dengan obat-obatan itu, Shizune-sensei! Bisakah diganti ramen saja?" Shizune mencubit pipi Naruto kuat-kuat.

"Ramen itu tidak baik buat kesehatanmu, Naruto! Kau mau nanti kau melahirkan ramen?!" Perkataan Shizune justru membuat mata Naruto berkilauan.

"EH?! AKU BISA MELAHIRKAN RAMEN?!" Shizune menahan diri untuk tidak menjedotkan kepalanya ke lemari Naruto.

Shizune, guru kesehatan dan juga orang kepercayaan Tsunade, selama dua minggu penuh bertugas untuk memeriksakan Naruto. Ia selalu bertandang ke kediaman Namikaze dan menyiapkan kebutuhan Omega Naruto. Tak pelak, selama dua minggu penuh pun Naruto harus menelan banyak pil untuk menahan masa kawinnya dan juga beberapa vitamin untuk menguatkan badannya. Memastikan Naruto sudah menelan pil yang ia berikan, Shizune pun merapikan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang.

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai ketemu di sekolah nanti!" Shizune mengusap kepala kuning itu dan melenggang keluar. Wanita itu berhenti mendadak di depan pintu dan melongok ke dalam kamar Naruto lagi dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam ya!" Mengedipkan matanya, Shizune pun menutup pintu.

Naruto yang bingung hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Bersiap untuk kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan tertidu─

"Di saat aku datang, kau meninggalkanku tidur, Dobe?"

Mata Naruto mengerjap. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Uchiha bungsu yang berdiri di depan pintunya sambil membawa kantong plastik putih.

"Sasuke!"

Sang Uchiha itu pun berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Naruto dan melemparkan kantong plastik itu ke arah Naruto. Yang pada akhirnya menubruk wajah Naruto yang tak siap menangkap. Menggerutu atas sikap kurang ajar Sasuke, Naruto pun membuka kantong plastik itu dan mengabaikan Sasuke yang menyamankan diri di dekat Naruto duduk.

Matanya berkilauan saat melihat apa yang dibawa Sasuke. Sepuluh cup miso ramen yang terbilang langka dijual di desa. Berteriak senang dan bersorak gembira, Naruto segera membuka satu cup ramen dan menuang air panas dari teko yang disiapkan oleh ibunya tadi pagi. Sasuke menarik bibirnya saat ia melihat raut muka bahagia Naruto.

Menyadari ia diperhatikan, Naruto menatap Sasuke sambil menyeruput ramennya.

"Um, Sasuke? Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau ke rumahku?" tanyanya heran. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"...Hei, Jangan bilang kau lupa, Usuratonkachi?"

"Eh?"

Menghela nafas, Sasuke meraih kerah piyama Naruto dan menariknya pelan. Memperlihatkan lambang klan Uchiha yang tergaris di leher Naruto. Mengelusnya, Sasuke berbisik, "Apa kau lupa, siapa yang membuat tanda di lehermu ini, Naruto?"

Sesaat Naruto terdiam dan menatap kosong. Kilatan ingatan dua minggu lalu mendadak muncul di otaknya. Mulutnya menganga dan ia berteriak heboh.

"AAHHHH! KA-KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT IKATAN DENGANKU, TEMEEEE!"

.

Mikoto Uchiha adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga idaman yang memiliki dua orang anak lelaki yang sehat dan berwajah tampan. Darah Uchiha mengalir deras di kedua putranya, terbukti dengan perawakan wajah yang sangat Uchiha sekali dan juga kecerdasan yang di atas rata-rata. Kedua putranya pun memiliki tipe biologis yang sama dengan suaminya, Fugaku Uchiha, yaitu Alpha.

Putra sulungnya, Itachi Uchiha, adalah sosok anak yang sangat dibanggakannya. Ia selalu dielu-elukan karena ia memiliki kecerdasan yang melebihi kakek buyutnya, Madara Uchiha. Tak pelak, dari rapat klan Uchiha telah diputuskan bahwa yang akan menjadi ketua klan Uchiha selanjutnya adalah Itachi. Di luar dari sikap profesionalnya, Itachi juga memiliki sifat kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Ia begitu perhatian dan juga memanjakannya. Mikoto pun sempat khawatir jika anak bungsunya akan terlalu bergantung terhadap kakaknya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya hal itu tidak terjadi. Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsunya itu berubah menjadi anak lelaki yang mandiri dan ambisius. Tak ingin berada di bawah bayangan kakaknya, ia terus berusaha keras dan tak menyerah untuk dapat berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan kakaknya. Namun tentu saja, Itachi tetap memperhatikan keadaan adiknya secara diam-diam.

"Aku ingin pergi ke kediaman Naruto."

Adalah satu kalimat yang dituturkan anak bungsunya itu di malam hari seminggu lebih enam hari setelah insiden di sekolah Sasuke terjadi. Mengangkat alisnya, Mikoto menatap anaknya sungguh-sungguh. Mencari apakah anaknya itu hanya bercanda atau sedang setengah sadar.

"Aku telah membuat ikatan dengan Naruto, Ibu. Karena itu tak aneh bukan kalau aku mau menemui Naruto?"

Mulut ibunya menganga dan tak lama kemudian ia terpekik. Tak menyangka kalau anak bungsunya itu sudah memiliki ikatan, yang bahkan Itachi pun belum memiliki pasangan ataupun ikatan. Mengangukkan kepalanya, Mikoto meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar.

"Ka-kapan, Sasuke?" Mengerutkan alisnya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apakah aku harus mengatakannya?" Mikoto membalasnya dengan tatapan menuntut, ingin penjelasan lebih lanjut. Mendecakkan lidahnya, Sasuke menatap ibunya lagi.

"Di hari insiden itu terjadi─ akulah yang menyelamatkan Naruto. Aku menyelamatkannya dari serangan guru gila pedofil itu da─"

"Kalau itu Ibu tahu. Kau kan memang dijadikan saksi 'kan untuk penyelidikan? Yang Ibu mau tahu, sejak kapan kau menandai Naruto?" sergah Mikoto tak sabar.

"Setelah Naruto dan aku dibawa ke ruangan Iruka- _sensei_ , aku memintanya untuk menandaiku dan aku pun menandainya." Mata hitam legam Mikoto membulat.

Secepat itu? Bahkan belum lebih dari lima belas menit dari kejadian itu, Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk menandainya? Tak ada hal lain yang lebih mengejutkan dari cerita anak bungsunya ini. Anaknya yang terkenal _stoic_ dan bahkan tidak suka bersosialisasi ini bisa-bisanya meminta anak yang baru menjadi korban pelecehan untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup matinya. Tanpa sadar Mikoto hanya terdiam dan menatap tak percaya ke arah Sasuke.

Menghela nafasnya, Sasuke pun menurunkan kerah bajunya dan berbalik membelakangi Ibunya. Memperlihatkan tanda klan Uzumaki yang seperti pusaran di tengkuk lehernya. Tanda yang akan muncul apabila ada pasangan sehidup matinya yang menggigit bagian itu. Mikoto pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh tanda kepemilikan anaknya. Sama dengan tanpa kepemilikian yang ia punya, tanda itu terasa timbul di bagian garisnya dan terasa sangat hangat─ bahkan sedikit panas.

Yang jika diartikan maka pasangannya itu sekarang sedang membutuhkannya di sisinya.

Mikoto pun tersenyum dan memeluk putranya dari belakang. Mengelus rambutnya yang sama dengan dirinya, hitam legam seperti arang, Mikoto pun mengecup pipi anaknya penuh sayang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran ya. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menunggu setelah masa _in-heat_ selesai. Dasar Uchiha," kekeh Mikoto sambil tertawa. Melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ibunya, Sasuke menatap Ibunya dengan tegas.

"Tentu saja aku harus menandai Naruto. Kalau tidak, ia akan diincar lagi oleh Alpha yang lain. Dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi," ujarnya tanpa kekalutan. Mata hitam itu berkilat. Memperlihatkan kesungguhan dan keseriusan yang sama dengan apa yang suaminya lakukan di saat mereka remaja. Terkikik pelan, Mikoto menepuk kepala Sasuke dan melenggang pergi ke arah kamar.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus tidur, Sasuke. Ayah dan Ibu akan menemanimu besok ke kediaman Namikaze. Setidaknya Ibu harus bertemu dengan calon mertuamu dan calon menantu Ibu, bukan?" Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di ruang keluarga.

Yang entah kenapa, wajah anak bungsu Uchiha itu memerah saat ia mendengar kata-kata 'calon mertua dan calon menantu' di umurnya yang ke empat belas.

.

"AAHHHH! KA-KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT IKATAN DENGANKU, TEMEEEE!"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku berjengit dan menatap tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. Kushina dan Minato hanya tertawa kagok saat mendengar anak semata wayangnya berteriak kencang seperti bertemu setan. Mengajak kedua Uchiha untuk duduk di ruang keluarga, Kushina pun menawarkan minuman dan makanan untuk keduanya. Mikoto pun menawarkan diri untuk membantu persiapan makanan ke Kushina yang tadinya menolak sopan. Fugaku dan Minato yang ditinggalkan sama-sama tersenyum dan saling menyapa penuh hormat.

"Tak kusangka kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu dengan kondisi seperti ini ya, Fugaku."

"Aku juga tak menyangka kalau anakku yang keras kepala itu akan memilih anakmu yang kepribadiannya sangat mirip denganmu dulu."

Tertawa kecil, kedua kepala rumah tangga itu pun berbincang mengenai langkah selanjutnya dan persiapan apa yang harus mereka lakukan nantinya.

Berlainan dengan kondisi penuh sukacita itu, di lantai dua tempat kamar Naruto berada, Sasuke dan Naruto dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang mendekati bencana. Masih melanjutkan sumpah serapahnya, Naruto melemparkan barang yang ada di dekatnya. Sementara Sasuke menghindari lemparan itu dengan cepat dan kemudian menerjang tubuh Naruto hingga mereka terjungkal di lantai dengan bunyi debum keras.

Mengernyit kesakitan, keduanya mengusap kepala yang terantuk lantai berlapiskan kayu. Menyadari posisinya, keduanya langsung menjauh dan memberikan jarak yang aman untuk menyerang.

"Tak kusangka kalau kau adalah orang mesum yang memanfaatkan keadaanku yang setengah sadar, Teme."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memelukku dan tak mau berpisah sama sekali dari tubuhku sampai akhirnya kau tertidur pulas, Dobe?"

Reflek melemparkan topi tidurnya, Naruto menjerit, "Itu kan di luar kendaliku, Teme! Mana kutahu kalau aku akan digigit oleh vampir gadungan yang sukanya menggigit korban yang lemah!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang vampir, Bodoh! Kau sendiri juga menggigit leherku seperti anak kucing!" Menghindar dengan mudah, Si Bungsu Uchiha itu menyeringai lebar saat melihat semburat merah menguasai wajah Omeganya.

"Aku bukan anak kucing!" Menghela nafas, Sasuke pun menatap Naruto tajam.

"Lalu, apa kau menyesali kalau kau menjadi pasanganku, Naruto?"

Mata biru langit Naruto mendelik. Bergulir ke kanan dan kiri, bola mata itu pun akhirnya berhenti dan menatap ke arah bawah. Masih tak ingin saling bertemu dengan bola mata hitam yang terus menatapnya.

"Aku... menyesal..." akunya pelan. Keduanya terdiam.

Menutup matanya, Sasuke pun berdiri dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"...kalau begitu aku akan berbicara dengan aya─"

"Aku menyesal karena aku tidak dalam kondisi sadar, Sasuke!"

Kalimat itu bergema di ruangan segi empat yang berantakan. Mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat, Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku, Namikaze Naruto akan berjanji untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Teme Uchiha Sasuke dalam suka maupun duka dan akan berjanji untuk memukul kepalanya kuat-kuat jika ia meninggalkanku dan tak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya!" Kalimat itu diucapkan dalam satu nafas sambil menatap tajam sang Penerus Uchiha.

Berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Naruto pun berada di depan Sasuke dan menarik bajunya kuat-kuat hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu. Sayangnya dengan serangan mendadak itu, bibir Naruto hanya menabrak ujung bibir Sasuke dan berakhir dengan ringisan pelan. Mencibirkan bibirnya yang bengkak karena terjeduk, Naruto menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Walaupun aku adalah seorang Omega dan terlebih lagi adalah Omega mi-mi-milik-m-mu, aku akan menjadi seorang Omega yang terkuat! Bahkan aku akan lebih kuat darimu yang berstatus Alpha! Aku tidak akan kalah lagi seperti kemarin. Aku akan terus berusaha agar aku tak hanya dipandang sebelah mata hanya karena statusku yang Omega!"

Mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan, Naruto masih tetap pada posisinya yang terakhir. Menunjuk wajah Sasuke dan berkacak pinggang, memperlihatkan tekad yang kuat dan juga ketidak sopanan.

Mendengus, Sasuke pun meraih tangan Naruto yang terjulur ke arahnya dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya. Mendekati wajah Naruto, Sasuke mencium bibir yang tadi tergesa-gesa tertempel di bibirnya itu dengan lembut. Mengecap rasa besi yang sedikit terasa dan juga rasa miso ramen, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah ciumannya.

Merasa tubuh yang ada di hadapannya masih menegang, Sasuke pun merengkuh pinggang yang lebih ramping darinya dan mendekatkannya dalam pelukan. Tubuh yang tegang itu pun terasa lebih rileks dan akhirnya bergerak menyamankan diri. Tersenyum kecil di antara ciumannya, Sasuke mengulum bibir merah itu.

Melepaskan ciuman amatir mereka, Sasuke menatap mata biru safir yang berbalik menatapnya dengan sayu. Mata itu pun kembali berkilat. Mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke dengan berani. Belajar dari kesalahannya, Naruto hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan pelan, mencoba hal baru yang dipelajarinya. Menerima ajakan malu-malu Omeganya, Sasuke pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali mencecap rasa miso ramen yang sudah tak bersisa.

.

Pertemuan dua keluarga itu telah memutuskan bahwa pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Naruto akan dilangsungkan di saat mereka berdua sudah menginjak di umur ketujuh belas, tepatnya di saat ulang tahun Naruto di bulan Oktober. Mengingat umur mereka yang masih sangat muda dan baru akan beranjak ke tingkat SMA, maka kesepakatan itu pun dibuat.

Walaupun sistem hirarki berjalan di lima desa itu namun hukum tetap berjalan. Hukum tertulis yang mengatur masalah batasan umur mengenai pernikahan. Diharuskan bahwa pelajar yang masih belum menginjak umur tujuh belas maka tidak diperbolehkan untuk menikah. Sementara hukum tak tertulis yang merupakan peraturan di setiap sekolah untuk semua tingkat menyatakan bahwa pelajar yang masih di bawah lindungan sekolah tidak diperbolehkan untuk berhubungan badan. Hal ini untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tak diinginkan dan mengganggu aktivitas belajar.

Karena itu kepala desa yang disebut dengan Hokage, memutuskan untuk membuat pil khusus yang aman tanpa efek samping untuk menekan hormon di saat masa _In-Heat_. Mengerahkan tim medis untuk projek ini, terciptalah pil penahan yang disediakan gratis untuk tiap Omega yang masih sekolah. Sementara di satu sisi, untuk Beta dan Alpha diberikan juga pil penahan hormon untuk menahan nafsu di saat Omega memasuki masa _In-Heat_ namun mereka bisa memilih tidak meminum obat itu dikarenakan hormon Beta dan Alpha hanya bereaksi kuat di saat musim kawin.

Semasa belajar pun setelah pemeriksaan tipe biologis di bangku ketiga di SMP, kelas dibagi kembali menyesuaikan tipe biologis. Ketiga kelas yang dimaksud adalah kelas Alpha, Beta dan Omega. Sasuke dan Naruto yang tadinya sekelas pun turut berpisah mengikuti penyesuaian kelas. Walaupun Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang menepuk pundaknya sambil berkata, "Jangan langsung kangen padaku ya, Sasuke," yang dibalas dengan pukulan keras di kepala.

Kelas yang Naruto ikuti adalah kelas Omega khusus laki-laki. Ia melirik kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari sosok yang ia kenal. Sayangnya nihil. Ia pernah melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang memiliki tanda segitiga di kedua pipinya namun ia tidak mengenalnya. Daripada ia sama sekali tak memiliki teman, Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendudukkannya di sebelah anak lelaki yang setelah berkenalan ia panggil dengan nama Kiba.

Insiden yang terjadi kepada Naruto tentu membuat heboh satu sekolah. Bahkan ada beberapa wartawan yang melirik sekolah Naruto, penasaran dengan kejadian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Naruto yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam insiden itu pun mendadak menjadi sangat terkenal. Beberapa teman di kelasnya juga turut penasaran. Tetapi berkat permintaan Tsunade agar seluruh anak sekolah tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu, mereka pun tidak berani untuk bertanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang jengah dengan pandangan tak senonoh ataupun pandangan kasihan, mengambil langkah yang terlalu berani dan memalukan. Di tengah upacara sekolah, ia dengan jumawanya menggeser tempat Tsunade berdiri dan berteriak kencang di depan mikrofon.

"Aku memang seorang Omega dan aku menjadi korban pelecehan. Tapi bukan berarti aku siap membuka lebar-lebar kakiku untuk semua Alpha ataupun Beta! Aku masih punya harga diri! Dan untuk kalian ketahui, aku akan menjadi Omega yang lebih kuat dari kalian semua, terutama pada Alphaku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Pernyataan itu membuat semuanya terdiam, bahkan Tsunade yang telah mengetahui ikatan Sasuke dan Naruto pun terdiam. Terdiam melihat aksi nekat tanpa malu yang dilakukan remaja berambut pirang. Tak lama berapa kemudian, satu sekolah pun berteriak kencang atas kabar mengejutkan yang menyatakan bahwa rival sedari kecil yang selalu bertengkar itu sekarang naik pangkat menjadi pasangan sehidup semati yang tak akan terpisahkan.

.

.

Di umur ke empat belas, Sasuke dan Naruto lulus dari tingkat SMP. Beranjak masuk ke tingkat SMA, mereka pun memutuskan untuk sama-sama masuk ke Konoha High School. Menyamakan dengan sistem kelas tiga SMP, tingkat SMA pun membagi kelas sesuai dengan tipe biologis. Mengingat bahwa hormon di usia belia yang sangat tidak stabil, pengamanan atas keselamatan murid adalah hal yang dinomor satukan.

Naruto, yang telah menginjak umur empat belas tahun dan tingginya bertambah tiga senti, meminta kepada ayahnya untuk mengajarkan berbagai ilmu bela diri selama masa liburan sebelum ia masuk ke tingkat SMA. Sang Ayah yang sempat menolak karena ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu pun akhirnya meminta bantuan ke mantan gurunya, Jiraiya, untuk mengajarkan ilmu dasar dalam bela diri yang dimilikinya.

Mengajarkan banyak hal mengenai bela diri dan kiat-kiat dalam menangani masalah pelik saat bertemu dengan Alpha yang ganas, Jiraiya pun tak lupa untuk mengajarkan cara melakukan hubungan badan yang mantap. Namun berakhir dengan pukulan keras dari Ibu Naruto tercinta yang berteriak keras tak setuju anaknya ternoda.

Jiraiya menganggap Naruto layaknya cucunya sendiri. Ia selalu memberikan banyak hadiah jika Naruto bisa mengikuti apa yang ia ajarkan. Karena itu, Naruto juga sangat dekat dengan Jiraiya. Tak pelak, Kushina sering ribut sendiri memisahkan Jiraiya dan Naruto yang penasaran dengan penjelasan cara hebat mengisap dan mengulum benda gemuk panjang yang sering Jiraiya ceritakan sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang selalu berkunjung tiap minggu itu pun turut serta untuk berlatih dengan Omeganya. Sasuke sendiri memang sedari kecil telah diajarkan berbagai ilmu bela diri dan teknik bertarung berkat warisan dari kakek buyutnya yang memberi titah bahwa turunan Uchiha tidak ada yang lemah walau perempuan sekalipun. Beberapa kali Sasuke menjadi lawan tanding Naruto, namun beberapa kali jugalah Naruto selalu kalah dengannya.

Tak ayal, setelah tanding itu pun wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cemberut dan berbisik akan belajar lebih keras lagi agar ia bisa menendang pantat Sasuke. Yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran merendahkan dari Si Bungsu Uchiha.

.

Di satu minggu sebelum masuk ke SMA, Sasuke mengajak Naruto menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Meminta izin kepada Kushina dan Minato, Sasuke pun mencatat celotehan Kushina mengenai berbagai kebiasaan buruk Naruto di saat ia tidur. Naruto berteriak protes karena Ibunya lebih berpihak kepada Sasuke. Mengabaikan sungutan di wajah Naruto, Sasuke membantu Naruto membereskan baju dan perlengkapannya.

Memanggil nama Naruto tiba-tiba, Naruto pun bersiap mengerahkan teriakan kencangnya untuk mengajak duel Alphanya jikalau Sasuke mencemoohnya. Namun di luar dari pemikiran buruknya, Sasuke justru mencium bibir Naruto dan kemudian melahapnya dengan penuh cinta. Tak kuasa menahan lumatan bibir itu, Naruto pun pasrah saat mereka terjatuh ke tempat tidur Naruto, masih dalam posisi saling menempelkan bibir.

Naruto selalu lupa kalau Sasuke akan berubah menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat jika mereka hanya berdua. Ia akan berubah menjadi manja dan selalu berada di dekat Naruto tak kurang dari dua puluh sentimeter. Bukannya Naruto tak suka dengan sikap manjanya Sasuke, namun ia kadang jengah karena Sasuke selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk menggelitik perutnya dan kemudian mencecap leher sewarna karamel dengan penuh penghayatan.

Walaupun ia memang bertindak tak kurang tak lebih dari pelecehan, namun Sasuke memegang teguh janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Naruto lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"Lagipula kau sudah pasti akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, tak salah kalau aku harus menunggu tiga tahun lagi untuk bercinta bukan?" adalah hal yang diutarakan Sasuke saat Naruto meringis menatap lehernya yang bercap merah merah bulat kecil. Merespon dengan melemparkan bantal, Naruto bersiap lari saat Sasuke mulai menjamah perutnya. Untuk ketiga kalinya.

.

.

Di musim semi, tepatnya di bulan April, bunga Sakura menampilkan sosoknya yang menawan. Berwarna merah muda pucat diselingi dengan warna kuning di bagian kuncupnya, bunga Sakura merekah dengan sempurna. Layaknya hati Naruto yang juga merekah karena ia melihat sosok yang memiliki rambut senada dengan bunga Sakura.

Bukannya ia jatuh cinta, tidak, terima kasih jika ia berani-beraninya jatuh cinta kepada orang lain sementara ia memiliki Alpha yang menyatakan dirinya memang egois dan posesif. Ia terpukau dengan sosok yang membantunya berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah karena saking semangatnya, Naruto terjerembab dengan posisi tak elit. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura, nama yang sangat pas dengan dirinya. Sakura tersenyum saat Naruto gelagapan berbicara dengan dirinya. Sebelum Naruto menyebutkan namanya, suara baritone berat memanggil namanya terlebih dahulu.

"A-ah, Sasuke!" ujar Naruto pelan saat Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto. Mendelikkan mata hitamnya, Sasuke meminta penjelasan siapa perempuan yang ada di hadapan Naruto.

"Kenalkan Sasuke! Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, siswi Konoha High School juga! Aku berterima kasih padanya yang sudah membantuku tadi saat terjatuh."

"Hn. Upacara mau mulai, Dobe. Ayo kita masuk." Mengabaikan pandangan Sakura yang menatap genggaman kuat di lengan Naruto, Sasuke menarik Naruto menjauh dari Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

.

Kursi-kursi yang disiapkan sudah teratur sesuai tipe biologis. Naruto mencari-cari nomor kursinya yang hampir hilang di rumahnya sebelum Sasuke menyodorkan nomor kursinya yang ternyata tertutup buku komik. Menemukan nomornya, Naruto langsung duduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan _hall_ besar.

"A-Anu..." Suara kecil seperti mencicit terdengar di belakang Naruto. Membalikkan tubuhnya ia melihat gadis berambut biru gelap yang memiliki mata putih lavender itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata. Sa-salam kenal," ujar gadis itu malu-malu. Menerima dengan senang hati, Naruto menjabat tangan Hinata agak kencang dan menyebutkan namanya. Saat mereka berbincang masalah kelas, mendadak ruangan menjadi gelap. Hinata pun ikut terkesiap kaget. Menyadari ada cahaya yang masih bersinar di bagian depan _hall_ , semua murid pun memfokuskan diri ke upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Naruto pun berkedip ke arah Hinata dan kemudian berbalik menghadap depan. Tak menyadari bahwa Hinata yang diberikan kedipan nakal, meleleh saking senangnya.

.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memanggil pemuda berambut hitam mencuat di dekat pintu _hall_.

Pemuda yang telah menjadi pasangannya itu semakin menunjukkan peningkatan pubertas di tubuhnya. Mata hitamnya semakin tajam, rahangnya tergaris tegas, dan tubuhnya yang semakin terlihat berotot dan berisi. Naruto juga sama seperti Sasuke, hanya saja ia tak memiliki otot perut yang terukir. Ia masih memiliki perut ramping namun ia selalu berkelit kalau ia sebenarnya memiliki otot kuat seperti Sasuke hanya saja ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Melihat Omeganya mendekatinya, Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dan kembali menariknya kuat-kuat. Menatap bingung, Naruto berteriak meminta penjelasan kenapa Sasuke menjadi suka permainan tarik ulur. Ia bukan tali tambang kalau perlu diingatkan.

Belum tiga langkah terlewati, tubuh Naruto terhenti karena sentakan kuat di tangan kirinya─ tangan yang bebas dari Sasuke. Menatap ke arah kirinya, ia kembali melihat sosok gadis idamannya yang berambut merah muda.

Tersenyum lebar, gadis itu pun membuka mulutnya sambil berkata agak lantang,

"Naruto! Maukah kau jadi Omegaku?"

Sejenak otak Naruto terhenti dan ia perlahan menatap nomor kursi yang Sakura pegang. Nomor yang berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Nomor yang ada di deretan Alpha. Berarti, Sakura duduk dekat dengan Sasuke yang Alpha.

Yang berarti Sakura adalah seorang Alpha.

Hening.

Satu-satunya yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah berteriak kencang karena gadis yang ia lihat penuh kelembutan ternyata adalah gadis sangar yang mirip dengan Ibunya.

* * *

 **A/N** :

Hai.

Whooa kaget dengan jumlah review, fave dan follow. Tapi terima kasih banyak. Semoga kalian tidak melempari saya dengan tomat busuk karena isi cerita yang absurd.

Ah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan:

\- **Apakah mereka** **werewolf/wujud mereka sebenarnya hewan**?

Tidak, mereka pure manusia . Hanya saja ada tingkatan biologis.

\- **Jadi walaupun masih SMP, boleh coretena-ena seks?**

Oh tidak, sudah dijelaskan ya.

\- **Kenapa ortu Naruto Alpha, Narutonya Omega?**

Sudah dijelaskan ya.

\- **Apakah ini M-preg?**

Karena laki-laki bisa memiliki rahim jikalau Omega, maka ya. Ini nantinya M-Preg. Tapi saya tidak yakin akan menuliskan bagian prosesnya dengan gamblang. Tapi tenang, anak Sasunaru pasti ada kok ;) mungkin bagian prosesnya itu saya cepetin /crais

\- **Naruto masih perawa- perjaka kan?**

Iya masih perawajaka /ha

\- **Apakah ada lemon nantinya?**

OH IYA DOO- /dsekep uhuk sebagai pecinta R18 saya pasti kan menulisnya. tp berhubung ada hukum itu jadi belom sekarang ya. Sabar aja, sabar pantatnya lebar.

\- **Apakah ada Kurama atau saudara Naru?**

Tidak. Maafkan saya karena saya mau mengikuti jalan seperti di manganya, tapi versi homo dan omegaverse /apaansih

\- **Kontak author apa?**

Ada di profile saya. Kalau ada yang mau berkenalan silahkan ada FB, twitter, tumblr dll dsb /anakgaul

\- **Kok komik author mahal?**

Iya maafkan saya. Saya harus menyambung hidup dari homo. /oi

.

Untuk masalah hukum yang berjalan di fic ini, intinya sama halnya kayak hukum di kita. Hukum mengatur usia pernikahan, ada istiadat mengatur masalah tabunya seks. Memang dilarang, tapi toh kenyataannya banyak pelajar yang belum cukup umur sudah melakukan seks bebas bukan? Di fic ini juga sama. Tapi untuk Sasuke dia menjaga hormonnya kok. ...mungkin. /dsepak

Ah dan, Naruto yang mau diraep Mizuki itu yang Naruto kecil lo. Kasian kan yang imut-imut gitu mau diena ena sama om-om? /apasih

Okelah. cukup curhatnya.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Merajuk.

Adalah hal yang paling tak disukai Naruto selama hidupnya selain menunggu tiga menit untuk memakan cup ramen kesukaannya. Hal yang tak disukainya karena itu sangat mengganggunya dan merepotkannya.

Terutama jika yang merajuk adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha-nya.

Setelah kejadian lamaran yang tak diduga datang dari Haruno Sakura, Sasuke setelah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang mematikan, ia langsung menarik Naruto menjauh dari Sakura. Ia berjalan cepat─setengah berlari ke arah atap sekolah dan menghiraukan bel masuk pelajaran pertama. Memang, belum masuk ke mata pelajaran karena ini masih hari pertama, tapi tetap saja membolos di hari pertama adalah hal yang tak pernah Sasuke lakukan selama ini. Bagi Naruto tak masalah, karena dari sekolah dasar pun dia sudah memiliki sertifikat membolos.

Setelah membawanya ke atap, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu dengan gebrakan keras lalu menarik Naruto lagi ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sudah sepuluh menit terlewati, Sasuke hanya diam memeluk tubuh yang lebih─sedikit kecil darinya dan menyandarkan dahinya ke pundak Naruto.

"...Sasuke..."

Diam.

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau marah ya..."

Diam.

"Sasuke, kalau kau tak menjawab aku tak akan memberimu ciuman dari sekarang hingga nanti kita meni─"

"Apa maksudmu, Usuratonkachi?" sergah Sasuke cepat.

Memutar bola matanya, Naruto mendekatkan punggungnya di dada Sasuke. Mengelus rambut hitam yang mencuat itu penuh kasih dan tersenyum jahil. "Ssh, ssh, sudah sudah. Kau menahan amarahmu ya dari tadi? Nafasmu lebih cepat dari biasanya dan matamu lebih tajam lima kali lipat. Jangan bilang kau begini hanya karena Sakura- _chan_?"

Kepala hitam itu terangkat dan menatap Omeganya yang masih dengan cengiran jahil di bibirnya. Matanya mendelik tajam dan ia merapatkan pelukannya. Menghirup aroma Omeganya dalam-dalam lalu menghela nafas.

"Bukan karena Haruno." Ujarnya keras kepala.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu lepaskan aku." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu menoleh ke Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Sakura- _chan_ dan menerima lamarannya."

Hening.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengarlah jeritan melengking khas pewaris Uzumaki dan geraman buas khas pewaris Uchiha.

.

.

* * *

 **The Omega's Scent**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Dan juga Studio Pierot untuk beberapa kondisi. /pfft

Warn : Malexmale, Omegaverse (Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic) freeform

Wahai kalian yang sekapal dengan saya, marilah kita tonton Boruto. Karena banyaklah hints OTP kita di sana. /duar Sasunaru+Borunaru lucu juga ya... /oi

* * *

.

.

Membuat mood Sasuke menjadi naik bukanlah hal mudah. Sebenarnya tidak sesulit itu, hanya saja Naruto juga sama keras kepalanya dengan bungsu Uchiha. Satu hal egois yang Sasuke inginkan adalah mengunci Naruto rapat-rapat di kamarnya hingga pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan. Sementara satu hal egois yang Naruto inginkan adalah lepas dari kungkungan Sasuke dan bersenang-senang dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang sebelum pernikahan. Tentu sangat berbeda, karena dari awal pun pemikiran mereka selalu bertabrakan. Tak jarang kalau Sasuke harus membelit Naruto dengan kasur agar ia tidak kabur saat menjelang masa _in-heat_.

Insting Alpha Sasuke sangatlah kuat. Ia bisa menebak dimana Naruto berada dalam jangkauan sepuluh kilometer. Dan ia selalu menjaga jaraknya agar ia dan Naruto tak melewati dari jarak jangkauan. Jika Naruto mulai menjejakkan langkah lebih dari sepuluh kilometer, Sasuke akan langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menariknya kembali. Yang pastinya membuat Omega pirang itu cemberut dan membentak Sasuke dengan serapahan yang tak terkendali.

Naruto bukanlah anak yang polos. Okelah dia memang bodoh, tapi ia tidak sepolos yang Sasuke pikirkan. Ia tahu teori bercinta─ajaran cuma-cuma dari Jiraiya- _sensei_ , ia tahu apa kegunaan kelamin pria dan wanita selain untuk buang air kecil dan ia pun tahu bagaimana ia dibuat hingga ia dilahirkan. Ia pun sudah pernah melakukan masturbasi─walau dilakukan dengan sangat _awkward_ dan baru ia lakukan dengan benar di percobaan ke sepuluh (yang juga dengan muka memerah dan tubuh terlalu sensitif).

Karena itulah berkali-kali sudah Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia tahu apa yang dilakukan seorang Alpha terhadap Omega di saat masa _in-heat_. Hei, pengalaman trauma yang ia hadapi saat kecil sudah cukup untuk menyadarkannya, bukan?

Tapi Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Menganggap Naruto tak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa dirinya─ _walau memang hampir seluruh apa yang Naruto lakukan pasti dibantu Sasuke_ , menganggap Naruto tak bisa menang darinya─ _walau memang benar karena tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat daripada dirinya_ , dan juga menganggap Naruto adalah Omega lemah─ _untuk ini sebetulnya tanggapan Naruto sendiri atas sikap Sasuke_. Dan Naruto selalu tak suka jika dikatakan Omega lemah. Ia berlatih di bawah naungan Jiraiya-sensei bukanlah hanya permainan belaka. Ia ingin menjadi kuat, kuat hingga bisa melindungi siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri, bahkan melindungi Sasuke, sang Alpha sekalipun.

Dan di sinilah, Naruto mencibirkan bibirnya saat melihat Sasuke hadir di depan kelasnya seusai bel berbunyi tanda pulang sekolah. Semenjak lamaran mendadak Sakura, sikap _over_ protektif Sasuke semakin menjadi. Ia dan Alphanya memang selalu berangkat sekolah bersama, tapi Sasuke biasanya akan meninggalkannya di koridor dekat tangga lantai dua, di mana kelas mereka terpisah di sana. Tapi sejak hari itu, Sasuke **selalu** mengantarkannya ke depan kelasnya, lalu saat bel istirahat berbunyi, sosok berambut hitam mencuat itu pasti sudah menunggunya di depan kelas─yang membuat Naruto heran karena entah kapan ia keluar dari kelasnya sendiri.

Yang menjadi semakin parah adalah karena belakangan ini Sakura melakukan gerakan gerilya dengan cara mengekori Sasuke dan menunggu Naruto keluar dari kelasnya. Ingin rasanya Naruto kabur lewat jendela kelas, err, sebetulnya ia sudah pernah mencobanya. Tapi sesuai apa yang diungkapkan Kiba─teman sekelas Omeganya sedari SMP, Sasuke pasti menemukan Naruto dimanapun ia berada ditambah diikuti Sakura dari belakang. Setelah kedua Alpha berbeda _gender_ itu menjemput Naruto, ia pasti akan dibawa ke atap sekolah dan dihimpit kuat-kuat oleh kedua Alpha di kanan dan kirinya.

Contohnya seperti hari ini saat istirahat kedua sekolah tepatnya di atap sekolah.

"Naruto! Ayo coba onigiri buatanku! Buka mulutmu ayo! Aaaa!"

"Naruto, suapi aku."

Untuk keberapa kalinya, Naruto ingin sekali terjun dari atap sekolah dan meninggalkan dunia fana bersama bintang di surga.

"Err, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, bisa tidak kalian jangan menghimpitku? Nafasku sesak..." pinta Naruto mengiba. Ia merasa jengah dengan hangatnya dada keras milik Alpha laki-laki di punggungnya dan juga dada empuk milik Alpha perempuan di dekat dadanya─yang mati-matian Naruto hindari agar tidak menyentuh dada sang Alpha perempuan.

Sasuke justru memeluk pinggangnya lalu mengecup pipinya sambil berbisik di telinga kanannya, "Yang harusnya tidak ada di sini itu perempuan ini, Naruto. Kau kan memang milikku. Apa salah aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Omegaku?"

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Naruto yang gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan penuh intimidasi dari Alphanya. Belum sempat Naruto jawab, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan memasukkan potongan onigiri ke mulut Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto tidak membenciku kan? Jadi tak apa kan kalau aku terus bersamamu? Siapa tahu di masa depan nanti kita akan menikah dan memiliki anak berambut merah jambu dan bermata biru langit, Na-ru-to," dengkur manja Sakura sambil mendekatkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto.

 _Ctek_. Kabel kesabaran Naruto pun telah terbagi dua.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! HENTIKAN INI SEMUAAA!" Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari himpitan dua Alpha dan menunjuk ke arah muka kedua Alpha itu dengan jumawa.

"Kalian berdua! Bisa tidak hentikan kelakuan kekanakan kalian hah! Sasuke! Kau tidak biasanya bermanja seperti itu di sekolah, bukan! Sakura- _chan_! Aku bukan Omegamu jadi jangan sembarangan mendekatkan tubuhmu ke laki-laki yang bukan pasanganmu!" Deru nafas Naruto terdengar berat dan cepat membuat dua Alpha itu menatap jengah tindak tanduk mendadak sang Omega pirang.

Sakura hanya mencibirkan bibirnya dan Sasuke mendecih pelan membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya melihat kelakuan kedua Alpha di hadapannya. Bukankah yang selama ini bersikap kekanakan adalah dirinya? Lalu kenapa kedua orang ini malah bersikap kebalikan dengan yang biasanya?

 _Ting. Tong_.

Bunyi masuk bel sekolah menyadarkan lamunan tiga remaja yang ada di atap. Menghela nafas, Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Menyodorkan kedua tangannya, ia pun menoleh ke arah kanan bermaksud tidak ingin melihat tatapan bingung dari kedua Alpha di hadapannya.

"Ce-cepat berdiri. Kalian mau ketinggalan kelas?" ujarnya dengan suara mencicit.

Adalah hal yang Naruto sesali karena kedua Alpha itu menarik tangan kanan dan kirinya dengan gerakan hampir bersamaan dan membuat tubuh Naruto terhempas ke dada bidang dan dada empuk kepunyaan Sang Alpha.

.

Uchiha Itachi adalah sosok kakak yang paling didambakan semua orang, termasuk Naruto. Ia adalah sosok kakak yang baik, ramah, murah hati dan suka mendengarkan apa yang Naruto ceritakan kepadanya. Ia juga suka mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto yang membuat Naruto mendengkur senang. Ia juga selalu memberikan apa yang Naruto minta.

Karena itulah, Sasuke selalu bermuka masam jikalau Naruto bertemu dengan kakak kandungnya yang sempurna.

"Itachi- _niisan_!" Naruto memeluk pinggang Itachi dan tertawa terbahak saat calon kakak iparnya mengangkat tubuh Naruto tinggi-tinggi. Mencium pipinya dengan sayang, Itachi menurunkan Naruto yang masih memperlihatkan senyuman lima jari. Mengabaikan aura hitam yang ada di belakang Naruto, Itachi pun semakin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat adiknya cemburu buta dan menatapnya penuh kebencian serta aura tak menyenangkan.

"Apa kabar, Naruto?"

"Baik! Tentu saja baik, Itachi- _niisan_!"

Menyadari sesuatu, Itachi mengerutkan alisnya. Mengendus aroma yang ada di sekitarnya, pria berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun itu menatap mata biru langit di hadapannya.

"Naruto, kapan terakhir kali kau melewati masa _in-heat_?" Naruto terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Mm, kalo tidak salah... tiga minggu yang lalu?"

"Ah, pantas. Aroma di sekitarmu sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Kau harus hati-hati saat minggu mendekati masa _in-heat_ , Naruto. Aku tak mau calon adik iparku terkena hal yang tak diinginkan lagi." Menyengir lebar, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Itachi pun melongok ke arah belakang Naruto, tepat di mana adiknya masih mengeluarkan aura pembunuh kejam.

"Sasuke, kau harus menjaga Naruto, ya."

"Tak perlu disuruh juga sudah kulakukan. Si kepala batu itu saja yang susah diberi tahu," cibirnya. Alis Naruto berkedut pelan.

"Siapa juga yang tak marah kalau sehari dua puluh empat jam pasti diikuti terus, hah! Kau itu Alpha-ku bukan stalkerku!" protes Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke. Mendengus merendahkan, Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan Naruto dan berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang menyapa Naruto dari lantai atas. Tak terima diabaikan, Naruto pun menggamit lengan kanan Sasuke dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mikoto.

Interaksi antara pasangan muda itu membuat Itachi menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat adik semata wayangnya bisa bersikap di luar kebiasaanya, seperti yang dilakukan adiknya saat ini melingkarkan lengannya yang bebas ke sekeliling pinggang Naruto dan kemudian menciumnya tiba-tiba hingga muka si Omega pirang berubah warna seperti tomat?

.

Kediaman Uchiha mulai sedari diputuskannya rencana pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto telah dimodifikasi sesuai kebutuhan pasangan muda itu. Contohnya, ruangan di lantai atas─tepatnya di kamar pribadi Sasuke─ telah ditambah dengan tempat tidur tambahan dan juga berbagai barang pribadi milik Naruto. Tentunya alasan dari modifikasi itu dikarenakan Naruto sering menginap di kediaman Uchiha─yang sangat disambut dengan riang gembira oleh Mikoto.

Bahkan ruangan khusus untuk Naruto yang apabila ia sedang mengalami masa _in-heat_ pun disediakan. Biasanya, jika Naruto memasuki masa _in-heat_ dan kebetulan sedang di kediaman Uchiha, maka ia akan diurus langsung oleh Mikoto selama satu hingga dua hari penuh di kamar tamu. Kamar tamu itu sendiri pun disulap dengan berbagai obat-obatan khusus penekan _in-heat_ serta berbagai selimut bertumpuk-tumpuk digelar di atas kasur empuk, tempat Naruto beristirahat. Bagaikan 'sarang rubah', komentar Itachi saat melihat tatanan selimut, bantal dan kasur tersebut.

Jika efek rangsangan dari masa _in-heat_ sudah mulai berkurang, Sasuke akan menggantikan Mikoto untuk menjaga Naruto. Sasuke sendiri terbiasa untuk bisa mengendalikan gejolak nafsu Alpha-nya yang tergolong tinggi. Selama ia mengonsumsi obat penahan nafsunya dan ia bisa mengendalikan diri, ia bisa berada di samping Naruto walaupun ia berada masa _in-heat_ sekalipun. Namun, tetap saja untuk berjaga-jaga, Mikoto beberapa kali akan mengecek pasangan muda itu.

Manja adalah tipikal Naruto yang sedang melewati masa _in-heat._ Tentunya, hal ini tidaklah membuat Sasuke jengah─dan justru malah senang─, menyaksikan Omega yang biasanya bersikap seenaknya, tidak bisa diatur, dan keras kepala berubah menjadi Omega yang manja, selalu merengek meminta Sasuke berada di dekatnya dan juga selalu mengikuti apa kemauan Sasuke. Tapi tentu, ia tetaplah Naruto yang keras kepala yang selalu membuat Minato, ayah Naruto, menangis tertahan melihat kelakuan anaknya yang barbar.

Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata hitamnya saat Naruto merengek agar ia dibawakan ramen Ichiraku sekarang juga. _Hell_ , Sasuke tak menyangka kalau efek dari masa _in-heat_ hampir sama seperti efek sedang hamil. Mungkinkah efek samping dari obat penahan _in-heat_ Naruto beralih dari efek rangsangan bercinta menjadi efek pemakan segalanya?

"Saaassuuuukeeee! Ayolaahh! Aku ingin memakan ramen Ichiraaakuuu! Hiks, Sasukkeee!" rengek Naruto untuk kesepuluh kalinya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke sampai menghitung berapa kali rengekan itu terjadi.

"Naruto, kau tahu aku _pasti_ akan selalu membelikanmu apapun di saat seperti ini. Tapi ini sudah jam satu malam! Kedai ramen Ichiraku pun pasti sudah tutup, kau tahu itu!" selak Sasuke sambil membetulkan posisi bantal dan selimut yang berantakan akibat Naruto yang berguling-guling. Jawaban Sasuke yang mendekati bentakan itu membuat Naruto semakin merengut dan bulir-bulir air mata turun di pipinya.

"Sa-Sasuke tidak sayang Naruto lagi. Hiks." Oke, sejak kapan Naruto memanggil dirinya dengan namanya sendiri?

"Naruto, aku akan membelikanmu ramen besok. Aku berjanji."

"Janji?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata sembab, penuh harapan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Hn."

Dan sekelebat rambut pirang menutupi penglihatan Sasuke dalam sekejap. Tubuh ramping itu ditubrukkan ke atas tubuh sang Alpha, membuat Sasuke dan sang pelaku terjerembab ke atas tumpukan selimut yang disusun rapi olehnya dan membuat beberapa bantal menutupi mereka berdua. Suara dengkuran dan hangat tubuh yang nyaman mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Naruto menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi Sasuke sambil mencuri ciuman di pipi dan di hidung.

Tanda persetujuan. Tanda kasih sayang.

Memeluk tubuh ramping itu dan membawanya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman di atas tubuhnya, Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto dan menghirup aroma khas dari Omega-nya. Aroma yang layaknya buah jeruk segar yang disinari matahari yang cerah.

Puas dengan kegiatan hirup-cium-hirup-peluk, Sasuke pun mulai terbawa ke dunia mimpi bersama dengan orang yang ia kasihi dan cintai.

.

Absennya Naruto selama masa _in-heat_ bukan berarti adalah absennya Sakura yang terus menerus mengikuti dirinya di sekolah. Ini membuatnya sangat jengah karena ia sendiri tak suka dengan keberadaan si rambut merah jambu di dekatnya. Sakura selalu mengekorinya namun tak berbicara ataupun menatap dirinya. Ia hanya mengikuti dan melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan seperti ini adalah hal yang wajar dilakukannya.

Kesal dengan sikap seenak udel putri Haruno itu, Sasuke pun berteriak mengusir Sakura dari teritorialnya di depan ruang OSIS, tempat ia sebagai wakil ketua OSIS akan melangsungkan rapat. Hal itu justru membuat Sakura merengut heran dan membuka mulutnya dengan berkata, "Apa kau lupa, Sasuke- _kun_? Aku adalah sekretaris OSIS bukan?"

Menjedukkan kepalanya hingga ia benar-benar hilang ingatan adalah hal yang ingin Sasuke lakukan sekarang juga.

Kejadian itu membuat Hyuuga Neji, sang ketua OSIS, berlaku di luar sikapnya yang jumawa, yaitu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hyuuga Hinata, sepupunya yang menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS, menatap bingung aku-harus-berbuat-apa ke arah Neji dan Sasuke. Shikamaru Nara, selaku pembimbing OSIS─yang tentu membuat semua orang kaget dengan posisi pembimbing yang dipegang oleh murid─ hanya menguap lebar menatap perseteturuan antara dua Alpha di luar kendali.

"Maksudku bukan itu, Haruno. Yang aku maksud, kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku kemana aku pergi?" geram Sasuke menahan malu.

"Hmm... karena aroma tubuhmu adalah aroma tubuh Naruto?"

Pernyataan itu membuat seluruh petugas OSIS terdiam. Keempat bola mata bergulir ke arah sang pewaris darah Uchiha. Seakan menelanjanginya dengan tatapan mata. Suara terbata-bata Hinata-lah yang memecahkan keheningan itu pertama kali. "Oh, ja-jadi Sasuke- _san_ dan Na-Naruto- _kun_ sudah melakukan 'i-itu' ya?"

Jika membunuh bukanlah suatu tindakan di luar hukum, Sasuke pasti sudah mencekek leher putri keturunan Hyuuga itu. Adalah hal yang wajar diutarakan memang karena jika ada pasangan yang memiliki aroma tubuh yang sama, maka dipastikan keduanya telah melakukan hubungan seksual. Tapi, jika tubuhmu ditindih oleh Omega-mu yang sangat menolak untuk dipindahkan ke posisi yang lain sepanjang malam dan juga merengek saat ia pamit untuk pergi ke sekolah kemudian memeluk tubuh Alpha-nya seperti koala hingga ke depan gerbang rumah, tentunya wajar bukan kalau tubuhnya juga sama aromanya dengan si Bodoh itu?

"Tidak... aku tidak, ehem, _belum_ , melakukan hal itu, Hyuuga. Dan kuperingatkan ke kalian semua bahwa kehidupan seksualku dengan Naruto bukanlah urusan kalian, terutama kau, _Haruno_."

"Tapi itu adalah urusanku, kalau nantinya akulah yang akan menjadi Alpha Naruto, bukan, _Uchiha-_ kun?"

Suhu ruangan OSIS turun hingga minus sepuluh derajat dalam hitungan detik.

"Hentikan perdebatan tak berguna kalian, Uchiha, Haruno. Kita di sini berkumpul untuk membicarakan acara _bunkasai_ yang akan kita adakan bersama dengan sekolah Suna dua bulan lagi. Bukan untuk membicarakan _tetek bengek_ kelangsungan penerus klan Uchiha ataupun Haruno. Kalian mengerti?" sergah Neji sambil mengetukkan kertas yang ia kumpulkan di mejanya.

Mendecih tak suka, Sasuke dan Sakura pun mendudukkan diri di kursi masing-masing sambil mengeluarkan laporan mengenai kegiatan yang dimaksud. Neji pun memulai rapat dan membuka rencana yang ia jabarkan di layar putih.

.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke membalikkan diri dan berjalan ke arah pintu ruang OSIS. Tubuhnya berhenti saat tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh sang Gadis Alpha. "Kau sudah berbicara denganku, Haruno." Desis Sasuke diikuti dengan pandangan tajam tak bersahabat.

"Aku ingin berkencan dengan Naruto hari Minggu besok," ujar Sakura tenang. Alis hitam berkedut. Menatap nyalang ke arah putri Haruno, Sasuke menuntut penjelasan. Sakura menatap mata hitam arang yang ada di hadapannya sambil mengulum bibirnya.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke- _kun_. _Geez_ , aku tidak meminta keperjakaannya, kau tahu? Bisakah kau tidak selalu mengeluarkan aura membunuh kepadaku?" desah Sakura sambil membereskan perlengkapannya di meja. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Aku hanya meminta kencan dengannya dan di situlah aku akan membuat keputusan. Bagaimana?"

"Keputusan _keparat_ apa yang kau maksud, Haruno?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya mendengar kata-kata kotor dari mulut si Anak Emas dari kelas Alpha, panggilan manis dari Orochimaru- _sensei_.

"Tentunya itu rahasia, Sasuke- _kun_. Wanita adalah gudang sejuta rahasia, bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyetujuinya." Dengusan kasar terdengar dari arah kanan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Kau semakin seperti ibu tiri dibanding dengan Alpha-nya, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Persetan dengan itu." Kembali Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Mungkin Sakura harus merekam pembicaraan mereka kali ini dan menjualnya ke klub majalah sekolah. Dipastikan besok akan muncul _headline_ ' _Uchiha Sasuke sang Anak Emas Orochi ternyata Bermulut Kasar! Tangisan pilu terdengar dari arah ruangan sang guru bermuka ular!_ '

Mengerutkan alisnya, Sakura siap berkonfrontasi dengan pewaris Uchiha ini da─

"Aku ikut."

"Eh?" Mata hitam itu mendelik kasar. Jika apa yang Alpha perempuan katakan itu benar, maka kencan sekali tak akan masalah bila ia bisa menjauhkan Alpha perempuan itu dari Omeganya, pikir Sasuke bijak.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Omega **milikku** _berkencan_ dengan orang tak dikenal setelah ia melewati masa _in-heat-_ nya? Hah, jangan bermimpi, Haruno."

Sakura tak menyangka bahwa ia di usia semuda ini bisa bertemu dengan Alpha yang kelewat posesif. Mengabaikan serapahan kasar sang Uchiha, Sakura pun mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu bertemu denganku di depan taman Konoha jam sepuluh. Kau setuju?"

Tak ada jawaban namun Sakura menganggapnya ia setuju. Sakura pun mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan melewati Uchiha yang menatap gerakannya hingga Sakura yakin kepalanya bisa meleleh hingga bolong karena terkena tatapan mematikan Uchiha. Di penghujung lorong, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyentuhkan jarinya di bibirnya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ah ya, aku akan membawa 'seseorang' bersamaku. Kau tak keberatan, kan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, gadis merah jambu itu pun menghilang dari penglihatannya.

.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Menelengkan kepalanya, Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ke sang Alpha, namun tertahan dengan disodorkannya kantung plastik berisikan pesanannya tadi subuh di depan wajahnya. Bersorak gembira, Naruto langsung membukanya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Lima menit terlewati dengan bunyi 'slurp' dan suara dari televisi yang dinyalakan Naruto di kamarnya. Alpha-nya memang terkenal dengan sikap pendiamnya, namun diam kali ini tentu ada yang berbeda. Setidaknya itu adalah insting yang Naruto rasakan saat melihat muka datar Sasuke di depan kamarnya. Menaruh mangkuk plastik ramen yang sudah habis, Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di depan kasurnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Naruto menyentuh pipi pucat Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Menarik tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke arah kasur khususnya, Naruto pun duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Memeluk leher Alpha-nya, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih menolak melihat wajahnya. Tak kenal menyerah, Naruto menggesekkan pinggulnya ke arah pinggul Sasuke meminta perhatian. Di gesekan kelima, pinggul Naruto terhenti saat tangan Sasuke menahan gerakannya. Terlihat semu merah mulai menjalar di wajah pucat sang Alpha. Entah darimana Omega-nya ini belajar meminta perhatian dengan cara mengarah erotis seperti ini. Mungkin guru privat mesum Narutolah pelakunya, pikir Sasuke geram.

"Aku bertemu dengan Haruno." Alis pirang terangkat.

"Tentu saja kau bertemu dengan Sakura- _chan_. Kalian kan memang satu sekolah dan satu kelas."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Bodoh. Dia─" Sasuke merapatkan bibirnya, seolah bibirnya terkena lem kuat yang membuatnya diam. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas, membuat Sasuke rileks dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Haruno meminta untuk berkencan denganmu di hari Minggu besok." Alis pirang itu terangkat heran.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?"

"Hn."

"Tak kusangka kau menyetujuinya. Aku pikir kau akan menolaknya mentah-mentah."

"Aku sudah menolaknya─ tapi aku memegang janjinya."

"Janji?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Janji ap─ mmphh!" Bibir sang Alpha menyentuh bibir sang Omega dengan kasar, menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menggigitnya pelan. Membuat sang Omega reflek membuka mulutnya, merengut kesakitan. Belum sempat Naruto menarik tubuhnya dari cengkeraman sang Alpha, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh mereka dengan posisi Naruto yang sekarang berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Menjilat leher karamel milik Omeganya, Sasuke bergumam dengan suara rendah berbahaya tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Diam dan nikmati ini, Naruto."

Namikaze Naruto, putra semata wayang dari Minato dan Kushina, berusaha dengan susah payah untuk tidak berteriak ataupun menjerit saat gigi putih sang pewaris Uchiha menelusuri serta tak lupa meninggalkan jejak di lekuk leher dan bibir merah sang Omega.

.

.

Matahari cerah menyinari dunia, bunga Sakura berguguran meninggalkan kehidupan untuk bertemu di tahun berikutnya, dan air mengalir di kolam kecil milik keluarga Namikaze membuat alunan merdu penenang hati. Burung-burung kecil meloncat gembira dan mengepakkan sayapnya untuk membelah langit menyusuri bumi. Keindahan dunia membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan menghela nafas penuh syukur. Rasa syukur akan hidup yang penuh ketenangan.

Namun tak sama halnya dengan isi hati sang bungsu Uchiha.

Walaupun wajahnya datar sedatar papan iklan, tetapi hatinya begitu bergemuruh akan kecemburuan dan ketidak tenangan. Ia tahu ia sendiri yang menyetujui permintaan kencan dari Alpha berambut merah jambu, tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat hatinya tenang. Aura sekelilingnya begitu gelap dan nafas yang ia keluarkan begitu cepat hingga membuat kucing orange gelap milik Kushina, Kyuubi, mengeong penuh ketakutan.

"Sasuke? Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu? Ada masalah dengan Naruto?" Suara berat seorang pria yang Sasuke kenal sebagai ayah kandung Omeganya itu membuat sadar Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Menggelengkan kepala, Sasuke meraih Kyuubi yang ada di dekat kakinya. Mengelus kepala kucing yang wajahnya tak bersahabat dengan maksud hati penuh kasih sayang namun dibalas dengan cakaran di tangannya. Mood sang Uchiha semakin memburuk.

"Lalu ada apa? Apa masalah di sekolah? Ada yang bisa _ayah_ bantu?"

' _Bantu aku untuk menghilangkan satu perempuan binal yang selalu mendekati anakmu, Minato-_ san,' adalah satu kalimat yang ingin Sasuke katakan dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Mengulum bibirnya, Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas panjang, mirip dengan sikap melankolis seorang protagonis dari komik khusus perempuan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Minato- _san_. Saya hanya lelah dengan kegiatan OSIS di sekolah."

"Aah begitukah? Aku pikir ada masalah dengan Naruto di sekolah? Seperti misalnya ada Alpha lain yang mengganggu Naruto di sekolah atau mungkin juga mengganggumu?" Alis hitam milik Uchiha bungsu berkedut pelan. Entah ayah mertuanya ini memiliki indra keenam atau mungkin memiliki _bodyguard_ yang mengamati kegiatannya dan anak semata wayangnya.

"...bukan masalah yang pelik, Minato- _san_." Gumam Sasuke sambil memelototi air mancur kecil di pojok taman Namikaze. Senyum lebar di bibir Minato semakin terlihat kaku.

"Panggil aku ' _ayah_ ', Sasuke. Jangan malu-malu untuk memanggilku ayah. Kau sudah kuanggap anak sendiri, kau tahu?" kekeh bapak rumah tangga itu sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, Ayah." Belum sempat Minato membuka mulutnya lagi, teriakan panjang terdengar dari tangga menuju tempat mereka diselingi dengan debam langkah kaki penuh semangat.

"Saaassuukkeeee! Aku siap!" Sang Omega pirang hadir di depan Sasuke dan Minato. Berpose hormat dengan tas ransel di punggungnya dan kombinasi jaket-kaos-jeans warna mentereng melekat di tubuhnya. Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke pun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk jeansnya sambil meraih tas selempang hitam kesukaannya.

"Kami pergi dulu, Ayah." Pamit Sasuke sambil menggamit tangan Naruto yang terjulur ke arahnya. Naruto pun berpamitan dengan lambaian tangan penuh suka cita ke arah ayah kandungnya.

Sepeninggal pasangan muda itu, Minato hanya terdiam di tempatnya sedari tadi. Tak berapa lama, ia pun berjalan setengah meloncat mencari keberadaan istrinya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya dan cengiran lebar terpampang di bibirnya. Ia pun menemukan istrinya di dapur dan merentangkan tangannya siap memeluk istrinya sambil berteriak, "Kushinaaa! Sasuke akhirnya mau memanggilku Ayaaah!"

Setidaknya mimpi Minato akan menantu yang memanggilnya ' _Ayah_ ', sudah terpenuhi di hari Minggu yang cerah ini.

.

"Naruto! Di sini! Di sini!"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok Alpha perempuan berambut merah jambu di dekat pintu masuk Taman Konoha. Ia yang melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi terlihat sangat manis dengan padanan jaket putih panjang dan kamisol _soft_ pink berenda serta celana selutut. Di sebelah Sakura, terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat yang memakai jaket parka hitam. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar namun terlihat sangat tidak natural.

"Sakura- _chan_? Siapa dia?" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk pemuda yang entah kenapa mirip dengan sosok Alphanya.

"Ah, Naruto, kenalkan namanya Shimura Sai. Dia adalah tetanggaku. Sai, kenalkan, mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke."

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta untuk menjabat tangan. Naruto pun reflek menjabat tangannya dan menggoyangkannya.

"Salam ke─"

"Halo! Salam kenal Naruto- _kun_! Tak kusangka teman Sakura yang ia ceritakan adalah sepasang Alpha dan Omega yang sangat tampan dan cantik!" ujarnya dengan nada riang yang entah kenapa lagi-lagi terasa aneh di telinga Naruto.

"Cantik? Aah, ya ya! Sasuke memang sering disebut Si Pemuda Cantik! Pfft!" kikik Naruto sambil melirik wajah Sasuke yang menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang masih menjabat tangan dengan Omeganya.

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah? Yang kumaksud cantik itu bukan Sasuke- _san_. Tapi kamu, Naruto- _kun_."

Alis pirang itu berkedut pelan. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sai sambil tersenyum memaksa. Mencoba mengintimidasi namun gagal karena yang bersangkutan justru ikutan mengeratkan genggamannya dengan senyum lebar masih terpatri di bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu, **_hah_**?"

Sakura mendekati Sai lalu menjitak kepalanya pelan. Alpha perempuan itu pun mendesis berbahaya sambil berkata, "Sai bisa kau lepaskan tangan Naruto? Naruto itu laki-laki bukan perempuan, kau tahu itu kan?"

Alis hitam Sai terangkat. "Aah, pantas kau marah. Maafkan aku, Naruto- _kun_. Habisnya aku pikir tidak ada laki-laki yang anunya kecil seukuran bola pingpong kan?"

Urat kesabaran Naruto putus dalam hitungan detik. Mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang bebas siap menghantam wajah pucat yang mirip Alphanya─namun mati-matian Naruto menyangkal kalau makhluk kurang ajar di depannya ini memang mirip dengan Sasuke, karena Sasuke lebih tamp─ _oke abaikan yang tadi_. Belum sempat tinjunya mengenai wajah Sai, tubuh Naruto tertarik ke belakang secara tiba-tiba membuat punggungnya menubruk sesuatu yang bidang dan hangat.

Tangan kekar Sasuke merengkuh pinggangnya dan mata hitam itu menatap tajam ke arah Sai yang akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Mengerjapkan matanya, Sai kembali tersenyum. ' _Jangan ganggu milikku_ ' adalah hal yang Sai tangkap dari bola mata obsidian yang sekilas berwarna merah itu. Menerima pesan tak langsung itu, Sai pun menyudahi godaannya ke Omega pirang itu. Tak baik jika membuat suasana menjadi buruk di pertemuan pertama adalah pesan kakaknya sebelum ia berangkat dengan Sakura.

"Ah! Jadi! Kita mau kemana hari ini? Naruto! Kau suka ke wahana apa?" ujar Sakura sambil menggamit lengan kiri Naruto. Bola mata hitam sang Uchiha itu bergulir ke arah Alpha perempuan dan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Naruto, mendengar geraman tak suka Alphanya, mengelus lengan yang ada di pinggangnya mencoba menenangkan. Kondisi dimana tiga Alpha dengan satu Omega bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus, pikir Naruto yang merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan tiga mata yang tertuju padanya.

"Err, terserah Sakura- _chan_ saja..." jawab Naruto pelan.

Sakura kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka sambil meminta pendapat ke arah Sai. Sai menatap Sakura lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya hingga membuat mata hijau _emerald_ itu berkilau.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa kan? Apa kita pulang saja?" tawar Naruto yang merasa tak enak dengan mood buruk dari Alphanya sedari mereka berangkat.

Sasuke menyentuhkan sisi kepalanya di rambut pirang berantakan itu. Sedari awal ia tahu konsekuensi dari 'kencan' yang diajukan oleh Haruno, tetapi tetap saja sangat susah untuk menjaga moodnya agar tidak buruk saat melihat Omeganya didekati Alpha lain. Ia bukanlah tipikal Alpha yang sabar. Tetapi setidaknya ia harus bisa menahan sisi egoisnya, demi masa depan mereka tentunya. Ia tak ingin menjadi Alpha yang egois dan tak mau mengerti apa yang diinginkan Omeganya. Itachi dan ibunya sendiri pun selalu menasehatinya agar tidak berbuat gegabah dalam membuat keputusan.

"Tidak, tetap di sini saja..." gumam Sasuke pelan. Naruto pun terdiam sejenak. Tersenyum penuh kasih, Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Naruto tahu bagaimana tipikal Sasuke saat moodnya buruk. Sedari kecil ia sudah terbiasa dengan alis yang mengerut dan wajah datar khas Uchiha. Temperamennya pun sudah Naruto sangat kenal jika Sasuke mulai kesal. Karena itu, melihat Alphanya yang menahan emosinya, tentu sangat membuat Naruto senang.

"Nah! Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Panggilan ceria itu membuat pasangan yang dimadu kasih terhenyak. Menatap ke arah Sakura dan Sai yang sudah berdiri di dekat wahana yang dituju. Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang saat menyadari wahana apa yang akan dimasuki. Mengangkat alisnya, bibir Sasuke terangkat tiga puluh derajat.

Wahana yang tentunya membuat tubuh Naruto seketika kaku.

Wahana yang selalu dikutuk Omeganya sedari kecil.

Wahana 'Rumah Hantu'.

.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Haha, iya tahu ini harusnya apdet bulan Oktober bukan bulan November HAHAHA /duar

Ya maap, kantor saya Oktober lagi akreditasi jadi sebulan penuh kami berusaha mendapatkan gelar yang tertinggi (iya sebagian saya ngeles sih) ffff

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang masih mau baca omega's scent! semoga ceritanya ga monoton dan membosankan ya orz Chap depan-depannya bakal ada chara tambahan dari hints di chap 2 ini. Hayo tebak apa /yha Dan buat warn aja, di akhir-akhir fic ini mungkin isinya bakal lebih 'berat'. Karena sistem hirarki ini, ga akan membuat semua orang berlaku 'taat pada peraturan' bukan? :p

Dan kalau bakal ngerasa Sasuke di sini kok lebih 'soft' dibanding Shippuden karena pandangan saya, kalau Sasuke masih dengan keluarganya dan hidup di antara orang-orang yang perhatian dengannya, pastinya dia ga akan berlaku 'liar dan ga teratur' layaknya Shippuden _(:3 Ah, contohnya di Boruto movie dan anime Shippuden akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke di sana lebih 'soft' walaupun memang masih tetap tsuntsun dan nyebelin lol

Mari menjawab pertanyaan di review.

\- **Kalau Alpha cewe dan Omega cowo siapa yang hamil?**

Info yang saya dapat dari link ini (http) :/ (archiveofourown.) org (/works/ 403644) (/chapters /665489?view_ adult=true) hilangkan spasi dan kurungnya

Di situ ada list siapa yang bisa menghamili dan siapa yang dihamili(?). Salah satunya termasuk Alpha cewe. Naruto, Omega cowo, (kemungkinan) bisa menghamili tetapi jikalau pasangannya adalah perempuan mau itu Alpha/Beta/Omega. Tetapi kemungkinannya kecil karena organ dalamnya lebih difungsikan untuk mengandung. Dan untuk Sakura, dia bisa menghamili Naruto karena dia pun punya kelamin 'pria'. Yep, jika digambarkan lebih ke futanari (2 kelamin) haha Tapi tenang, fic ini tetaplah Sasunaru jadi kalau ada yang nanya apakah nanti Naruto hamil anak Sakura ya tidak.

\- **Sakura gangguin hubungan Sasunaru ga?**

Well, di fic ini ya dia gangguin. Tapi lebih ke ganggu 'playful'. Dia ada alasan sendiri kenapa dia berlaku begitu ke mereka berdua ww

\- **Kaget karena Sakura jatuh cinta ke Naruto bukan ke Sasuke**

B) ehe. kamu bisa tahu jawabannya di chap depan.

\- **Apakah sesama Alpha atau A/B/O bisa tahu jenis orang lain saat melihatnya?**

Ya bisa. Dari aromanya tentu.

\- **Apakah ikatan antara Alpha Omega bisa putus?**

Bisa. Tapi sangat jarang terjadi karena mereka pun punya 'ikatan' tersendiri.

\- **Kelemahan Naruto**

Ya, seperti dijelaskan di chap 2, Naruto tentu punya sisi lemah. Tapi tidak loyo lemas pasrah untuk di fic ini (kecuali lagi in-heat ya) karena sekalipun Naruto uke, saya prefer dia tetap Naruto yang gahar dan tak mau kalah ww

\- **Bahasanya seperti koran**

Oh iya maklum nak saya biasa ngemil koran /eh

\- **Fic kakak yang lain kapan diapdet?**

Saat Sasunaru canon di manganya nak... /tay

.

Nah. Saya mau jalan-jalan ke Jogja dulu ya. Acara kantor HAHA

Mohon meninggalkan review apabila kalian tidak sibuk ehe. Siapa tahu balik dari Jogja saya apdet... apdet judulnya doang /nggak

Ciao!

P.S: saya masih jualan doujinshi Sasunaru dan Kagehina. Apabila yang tertarik silahkan hubungi saya /kedip manja /ga apalah ya iklan /dush


	4. Chapter 3

Namikaze Naruto adalah anak pemberani.

Begitulah monolog dari anak pirang yang menyangkal jika disebut penakut.

Awalnya dari permainan 'Seratus Cerita Hantu' yang dilakukan dirinya dan teman sekelasnya sewaktu musim panas di SD dulu. Si Pirang Bandel menerima tantangan yang diberikan temannya. Omongan besar disebar secara cuma-cuma. Sebagian temannya mengernyit tak suka. Tentu banyak yang tak percaya pada omongan si pirang.

Permainan itu tak masalah di awal-awalnya.

Tak ada yang terjadi, tak ada yang istimewa. Malah kebosanan yang mulai dirasakan beberapa anak yang menunggu giliran. Naruto, anak mudah bosan, berpikir untuk berbohong mengenai siluman rubah berekor sembilan ganas yang tidur di dalam dirinya. Menahan cengir lebar, akhirnya gilirannya datang setelah Kiba.

Naruto memulai cerita kisah seram versinya.

Ia semakin menggebu saat melihat reaksi teman-temannya. Anak perempuan merengek, anak lelaki memucat, sementara Naruto menahan tawa.

Tetapi berbohong di 'Seratus Cerita Hantu' adalah suatu kesalahan fatal.

Suasana di ruangan berlilin temaram itu semakin mencekam. Tak ada sosok aneh yang terlihat, hanya sosok imajiner menghantui. Suhu ruangan mendingin padahal matahari terik musim panas menyinari. Anak lelaki pirang yang tadinya tertawa lebar berubah menjadi senyum kaku.

Bukan maksudnya untuk membuat keadaan seperti ini. Bukan maksudnya.

Prang!

Benda-benda di sekitar mereka bergerak di luar kendali dan terlempar ke segala arah. Salah satu vas bunga yang terlempar ke arah Naruto. Anak lelaki itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya kebohongannya akan berakibat seperti ini. Saat vas itu semakin mendekat, Naruto memejamkan mata. Ketakutan menghantui dirinya.

Debam keras memekakkan telinga, jeritan memenuhi ruangan.

.

 **Sasuke x Naruto**  
Omegaverse freeform, Boys x Boys, Slight NaruSaku (atau SakuNaru?)

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.  
Saya tidak bermaksud menjelekkan karakter asli. Fanfic ini hanya untuk sekedar kesenangan pribadi.

.

Bibir merah sang gadis alfa terbuka lebar.

Takjub dengan cerita berbeda tema yang diceritakan dari hati ke hati oleh omega pirang. Menggoyangkan cangkir teh di jemari lentiknya, Sakura memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang pucat. Pemuda pirang itu lagi-lagi menghela napas dan menyeruput teh hangatnya.

Ya, pemuda pirang itu pingsan dalam sekejap setelah ia disenggol oleh hantu jejadian. Ia memaksakan diri dengan jemawa berkata bahwa ia menerima tantangan Sai. Tak lupa mencemooh Sasuke yang tersenyum merendahkan pada dirinya.

Pemuda Namikaze itu menarik tangan Sakura kuat-kuat. Mengabaikan getaran di kakinya saat ia menginjak pintu depan wahana terkutuk yang berselimutkan kain hitam.

Khawatir.

Itulah perasaan yang dirasakan Sakura saat rahang Naruto mulai bergemeretak. Alis merah muda itu mengerut saat tubuh pemuda itu menggigil hebat. "Naruto? Ada ap─"

"Sakura- _chan_ , ada _sesuatu_ di kakiku..."

Pernyataan itu membuat mata hijau permata itu mengerjap. Mengamati kaki yang dibalut jeans biru namun tak menemukan apapun. "Tidak ada apa-apa di kakimu, Naruto─ Hei, tubuhmu bergemetar! Naruto? Naruto?"

Panggilan gadis itu tak digubris. Tubuh omega pirang itu terjatuh dengan bunyi debam keras.

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan kekar menelungkup tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya. Dua detik, Sakura bersumpah kalau mata hitam sang pemilik melirik tajam padanya.

Ancaman tak terucap dari alfa bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke pun berjalan santai melewati wahana hantu. Membuat kru wahana panik saat melihat pengunjungnya pingsan. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Hampir mengabaikan Sai yang datang membantunya untuk berdiri.

Suatu keharusan jika sang alfa melindungi omeganya. Bahkan tak jarang jika alfa dan alfa saling memperebutkan omega akan berakhir di pesakitan. Namun ini baru pertama kalinya untuk Sakura, ia dipandang sebagai rival oleh Uchiha Sasuke, sang alfa Uchiha.

.

Sasuke dan Sai pergi membeli makan siang untuk Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto masih menyeruput teh hangatnya, sembari memainkan poninya. Tentu Naruto malu. Bahkan ia berencana menggali lubang untuk bersembunyi. Hei, dia bahkan baru menginjak dua tiga langkah langsung pingsan? Gadis manja pun tak akan memecahkan rekornya!

Sebagai omega memang suatu hal biasa jika ia dianggap lemah. Namun untuk Uzumaki Naruto adalah pantangan tersendiri jika ia dicap omega loyo. Ia tidaklah lemah. Berulang kali Naruto meyakinkan diri.

Sayangnya untuk kasus ini, hantu tak bisa ia lawan dengan tendangan. Ia hanya bisa menyapu dengan doa ataupun lari dari kenyataan.

Mengaduk tehnya yang mau habis, Naruto pun melirik ke arah Sakura. Tak disangkanya, mata hijau permata itu memandangnya.

"Uh? Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Kau begitu dicintai ya, Naruto." Naruto mengerjap penuh tanya.

"Ee... iya? Terima kasih?" ujar Naruto tak yakin.

"Ah ya. Apa kau bisa melanjutkan kencan kita? Apa kau mau pulang?" tanya Sakura. Raut muka kecewa Sakura tentu tak dilewatkan sang omega.

"Tentu tidak! Aku akan melanjutkannya! Pingsan tidak jadi masalah bagiku!" Naruto balas dengan semangat. Ia menggebrak meja, mengagetkan beberapa pengunjung yang lewat.

"Kau tidak masalah. Aku yang masalah, Dobe," selak Sasuke yang datang membawa baki.

Naruto meneguk ludah.

"Oi! Aku kan tidak sesering itu pingsan! Lagipula aku tidak memintamu untuk menggendongku keluar kan!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kalau bukan aku lalu siapa, hah? Kau mau hantu di dalam menggerayangimu?"

"Y-ya bukan hantu juga! Sasuke brengsek!"

"Fuh, terserah kau saja, kucing penakut."

"APAA!"

Sai yang datang belakangan, tersenyum lebar. "Ini makananmu, Sakura- _san_. Kau mau burger atau ayam?"

"Aah, burger saja. Terima kasih, Sai," ujar Sakura sambil memandang sepasang _mate_ tengkar tak berguna.

"Apa kau iri dengan mereka?' Sai duduk di sebelah Sakura. Menyuap potongan ayam, juga menatap pasangan yang tak hentinya adu mulut. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu tidak. Aku sudah melihat mereka sejak dulu."

Alis Sai terangkat, "Sejak dulu? Bukannya kau baru kenal mereka awal SMA?"

Sakura tersenyum jahil. "Ra-ha-sia!" Ia pun berlari menuju pasangan bodoh itu dan menggaet tangan Naruto. Spontan, Sasuke ikut menarik tangan Naruto yang bebas. Kedua alfa itu saling menatap tajam, mengabaikan jerit sakit dari omega.

Sai menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Ia meneguk cola dan kembali menikmati makan. Tentu ada perasaan aneh yang bergerilya di hatinya. Walau ia pendiam, ia bukanlah orang yang tak pedulian. Perlahan, ia kembali menatap wajah gadis alfa yang tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, raut wajahmu berbanding terbalik, Sakura- _san_."

.

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis alfa yang dilahirkan saat bunga ceri bermekaran.

Parasnya ayu, hanya saja jidat lebar membuatnya malu. Jidat lebar ditutupinya dengan poni. Bermaksud menutupi rasa rendah diri yang justru menjadi sasaran anak lelaki.

Sahabat dari kecilnyalah yang menyelamatkannya. Yamanaka Ino namanya. Ia gadis beta yang begitu percaya diri. Tak ayal, banyak kawan sebaya yang mau berteman dengannya.

Keduanya bertemu saat Ino melihat sosok sebayanya yang duduk di bawah pohon ceri. Didekatinya, dikomentarinya, dan diberinya pita merah Ino kepada Sakura. Dari sanalah pertemanan terjalin hingga remaja kini.

Kisah cinta Sakura dimulai saat ia melihat sosok lelaki tampan di sekolahnya. Jika ia perempuan, Sakura akan mengiranya sebagai Putri  
Salju di dongeng kanak-kanak. Kulit putih, rambut hitam legam, dan bibir merah delima.

Sayang, berkebalikan dengan Putri Salju, sikap lelaki itu sangatlah ketus dan sinis. Tak ada yang bisa mendekatinya. Ia seakan menutup diri.

Sakura hanya bisa memandangnya sebagai fans belaka. Tak lebih, tak kurang. Memerhatikan, menyemangati, juga mengimpikan dambaan hati adalah kegiatan khusus dari fans Uchiha Sasuke.

Bohong jika Sakura berpikir kegiatan itu membuatnya puas. Bibit alfa dalam dirinya mungkin penyebabnya. Ia berambisi untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi miliknya.

Sayang seribu sayang, lelaki berambut pirang datang menjumpa. Ia anak lelaki ramah dan penuh semangat. Wajahnya bagai disinari matahari cerah, berkilau layaknya berlian.

Secara ajaib, lelaki pirang itu dekat dengan dambaan hati. Tidak dalam pengertian romantis, lebih kepada perseteruan tak berarti. Hormon anak lelaki mungkin mendominasi.

Tapi makin lama, seiringnya waktu, Sakura tentu memiliki kecemasan sendiri.

Anak lelaki itu justru semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Berbeda dengannya yang semakin jauh tak menjangkau. Berlatar belakang dua keluarga yang ternyata teman dekat, jadilah Naruto dan Sasuke semakin bertaut.

Kecemasan Sakura bertambah saat ia menghadiri acara musim panas di kelasnya. Ya, kejadian Seratus Cerita Hantu itu ia juga ikut serta. Ia melihat dengan mata hijaunya, bagaimana paniknya Naruto saat seluruh barang bergerak di luar kendali. Ia pun sangat ketakutan. Ia dan Ino hanya bisa meringkuk di bawah meja. Saat bunyi pecah terdengar, Sakura mengintip di balik meja.

Sang dambaan hati, Sasuke, terkapar tak berdaya di atas tubuh Naruto yang pingsan.

Keduanya luka parah. Semua murid menjerit, Sakura semakin panik dan kalut. Beruntungnya, guru datang mengecek keadaan yang aneh. Sasuke dan Naruto dapat diselamatkan dengan segera. Ada rasa lega saat ia mendengar kabar Sasuke kembali pulih. Namun rasa dengki menumpuk di hati saat ia melihat Naruto masih tertawa lebar di sekitarnya.

Sakura tahu saat itulah awal ia membenci Namikaze Naruto. Bahkan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

.  
Keempatnya berkeliling taman hiburan. Mencoba wahana demi wahana yang dirasa mengocok adrenalin. Terutama Naruto yang selalu menantang Sasuke untuk menaiki berbagai wahana. Tak mau mengaku kalah, Sasuke pun menaiki wahana bersama.

Kedua tangan menggamit erat, dua mata beda warna saling memandang. Alfa yang pendiam, omega yang ceriwis. Keduanya begitu berbeda namun juga serasi. Beberapa pandangan pengunjung memandang mereka dengan berbagai reaksi. Keduanya lelaki paras tampan, tak pelak mengundang gugahan. Aroma omega menguar dari lelaki pirang, memikat para alfa di sekitarnya. Sasuke harus berulang kali menelungkup _mate_ -nya dengan aura alfanya.

Dua alfa yang ada di belakang pasangan itu hanya bisa mengikuti langkah. Fisik wanita, tidak membuat aura alfa Sakura tertutup dengan dua lelaki alfa di dekatnya. Ia memanglah alfa wanita dengan kebebasannya. Setidaknya ada tiga hingga empat omega yang mengerling padanya. Naruto yang memerhatikan sekitarnya, menyengir lebar ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Naruto, hanya tersenyum masam.

Di lubuk hati terdalam, Naruto pun menginginkan tubuh alfa. Ia tidak dipandang rendah oleh _mate_ -nya memang. Hanya saja harga diri sebagai lelaki dipertaruhkan.

Terutama, saat ia dalam masa musim kawin.

Merengut, Naruto pun menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sasuke saat beristirahat. Jemari masih menggamit, Naruto memainkan telunjuknya di telapak tangan Sasuke. Merasa omeganya mencari perhatian, Sasuke menunduk pelan.

"Kau lelah?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak."

Suatu keanehan jika lelaki ceriwis mendadak pendiam. Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Naruto skeptis. "Ceritakan," perintahnya. Aura alfa mau tak mau menguar saat melihat omeganya menolak melihat dirinya.

Naruto mencebik tak suka. Jika saja ia memiliki aura alfa, ia akan menantang Sasuke. Lomba aura alfa pun akan diselenggarakannya. _Jika saja_ , tentunya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya kesal kenapa kalian mudahnya mengeluarkan aura alfa. Kalau aku mengeluarkan omega, yang ada aku dikerubungi layaknya gula. Ini tidak adil," desah Naruto. Masalah hierarki ini memanglah kasus lama yang kadang Naruto ungkit. Ia telah menerima dirinya sebagai omega. Hanya saja, sifat kekanakan masih kental di dirinya. Sasuke memandang Naruto datar.

Mendadak bibir bungsu Uchiha menempel di bibir Naruto. Tangan Sasuke mencengkeram belakang kepala Naruto kuat, membuatnya menelengkan kepala. Kaget dengan ciuman kejutan, Naruto memukul dada Sasuke kuat. Afeksi cinta di depan publik seperti ini jarang alfanya lakukan. Bukannya ia tak senang, hanya saja perhatian pengunjung ada pada mereka.

Sakura membelalakkan mata. Sai bersiul pelan. Pandangan horor Sakura membuat Naruto semakin panik.

Bukannya melepas, Sasuke justru merengkuh tubuh Naruto. Membawa pagutan mereka ke gerakan konstan, kadang dilepas sesaat, namun kembali ditempel erat. Mau tak mau, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Bohong jika ia tak suka dengan perlakuan alfanya. Dengan ragu, lengan Naruto pun dilingkarkannya ke sekeliling leher Sasuke. Tak memedulikan berbagai siulan nakal atau komentar di sekelilingnya.

Saat tangan Sasuke mulai menggerayang ke bokongnya, Naruto melepas cepat. Deru napas saling beradu, mata biru memicing tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek...," sela Naruto di antara napas pendeknya.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam kemudian melepasnya panjang. Ia balik menatap Naruto menantang. "Kau bilang kau ingin memiliki aura alfa. Aku bagi auraku denganmu," ujarnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

Naruto memandang bingung alfanya. Ia pun menghirup aura sekitar mereka. Benar saja, aura alfa menyelimuti tubuhnya. Hanya saja—

"BUKAN SEPERTI INI, BRENGSEEKKK!" jerit Naruto melengking.

Memang aura Naruto bagaikan seperti alfa. Tapi, auranya adalah milik Sasuke. Dalam artian, aroma Naruto justru menunjukkan siapa pasangan alfanya. Bagai cap Uchiha Sasuke menempel di seluruh tubuh Namikaze Naruto.

Sai mengomentari mereka dengan cap pasangan bodoh. Sakura meringis saat melihat Naruto mengibaskan bajunya, mencoba melepas aura alfa di sekitar tubuhnya.

Yang mereka ketahui sendiri, tentu saja sangat percuma.

.

Hari mulai sore, matahari mulai bersembunyi di balik awan. Tujuan terakhir rombongan adalah kincir ria. Kabar jika pasangan berciuman di atas kincir akan menjadi pasangan abadi, tentu sudah menyebar bagaikan legenda urban.

"Aku bersama Naruto! Sasuke- _kun_ dengan Sai!"

Sakura mengemukakan dengan jemawa. Naruto melongo, Sai tersenyum, dan Sasuke siap membunuh.

"Tak ada kesepakatan seperti ini, Haruno," desis Sasuke berbahaya.

"Aku bilang kalau ini adalah kencanku dengan Naruto, Sasuke- _kun_?" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

Naruto mengerling ke arah alfanya dan gadis alfa. Lagi-lagi ia diperebutkan dengan absurd seperti ini.

"Oi! Kalian berkelahi seperti ini la—"

"DIAM, NARUTO!" Kedua alfa saling menatap tajam.

Naruto terkesiap. Hampir Naruto bergidik ngeri jika ia tak ingat bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki jantan. Melihat keduanya yang masih berdebat, Naruto pun meminta bantuan ke arah Sai.

"Oh? Aku tak mau mengganggu dua alfa kelebihan hormon. Lagipula yang diperebutkan omega anu kecil sepertimu. Aku tak ikut," ujar Sai. Naruto memukul wajah Sai yang sayangnya dapat dihindar.

Sai memandang Naruto. Senyuman masih terpatri di wajah pucatnya. "Nikmati saja kelakuan mereka, Naruto. Setidaknya mereka masih memerhatikan keinginan omega. Tidak berlaku kasar ataupun pemikiran dangkal."

"Kasar? Dangkal? Maksudmu apa, Sai?"

Senyuman Sai berubah datar.

"Perilaku alfa liar dan sadis yang harus kau khawatirkan."

Pupil Naruto membesar. Ada jeda panjang yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang.

Walaupun sistem hierarki berjalan baik di lima desa, namun tetap saja ada warga yang tak terima dengan peraturan. Warga yang pergi dari desa itu disebut _nuke_. Mereka biasa bergerombol layaknya hewan. Memangsa omega atau beta yang berkeliaran tanpa pasangan. Entah apa yang dilakukan mereka, tapi satu hal yang ditemukan beberapa bulan kemudian.

Mayat dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa panik di diri omeganya. "A-apa maksu—"

"Tapi bohong~"

Naruto melongo untuk kesekian kalinya. Sai tersenyum lebar memuakkan.

"Aih, Naruto-kun sangat mudah dibodohi ya. Anu kecil dan bodoh, memang padanan yang sempurna!" tambah Sai sambil menepuk pundak omega pirang.

Mata biru itu berkilat. Serangan bertubi-tubi dilakukan Naruto yang berkali-kali dihindari Sai.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah menghentikan perdebatan, memandang keduanya dengan pandangan heran.

.

Setelah perdebatan tak berguna, akhirnya Sakura dan Naruto memasuki kincir ria. Sai dan Sasuke yang menolak satu kincir, memilih untuk duduk menunggu keduanya. Berbagai cara pertahanan omega diingatkan Sasuke secara gamblang. Naruto mengerut alis kesal sambil mengiyakan. Ia tak sebodoh itu untuk lupa cara defensif saat diperlukan.

Tak dilewatkan Naruto, pandangan tak terima dari alfanya. Ia pun melambaikan tangan mencoba menenangkan. Hanya dibalas anggukkan pelan dan wajah masam.

Kincir ria itu bergerak pelan. Waktu terasa lambat, pemandangan di sekitar kincir mulai berubah. Taman bermain itu sangatlah luas, berbagai orang terlihat mengecil. Naruto menikmati pandangan di sekeliling taman bermain.

Sakura memandang ke arah bawah dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Ada beban berat di pundaknya.

Segala ketakutan seakan menghantuinya. Sama seperti saat pertama kali ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya seorang alfa. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang wanita.

Otomatia ia tercoret dari daftar pasangan _mate_ Sasuke. Sakura tahu pasti, keturunan Uchiha pasti mengincar omega langka untuk dipinang. Harapan satu-satunya luluh lantak. Ia tidak mungkin menjadi seorang istri dari Sasuke.

Ia menelan pil pahit saat mengetahui Naruto telah ditandai oleh Sasuke. Ia mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa Naruto diserang guru pedofil. Amarah menutupi hatinya. Satu pikiran buruk menodai berbagai sikap positif dari omega pirang.

Sakura tak tahu pasti sebesar apa kebenciannya kepada Naruto.

Mungkin, jika mungkin, ia akan menggunakan kekuatan alfanya. Sebagaimana ia kecewa karena dirinya yang alfa, ia tak bisa melawan fisiknya sendiri bukan?

Omega tak tersentuh ada di depannya. Omega yang berpasangan dengan dambaan hatinya.

Ada rasa bergejolak aneh di dasar hati Sakura.

"Hei, kau tahu Naruto," Sakura menyilangkan kakinya, "saat kecelakaanmu dulu, aku juga berada di sana."

Pandangan Naruto terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya intens.

"Kau juga di sana? Sakura- _chan_? Kenapa kau tak bilang tadi! Berarti kau teman masa kecilku juga?!"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya. Juga teman masa kecil Sasuke- _kun_."

Naruto terdiam. Ia masih tak mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan ini. Aura Sakura mulai berubah.

"Ta-tapi kenapa aku tidak mengingatmu, ya? Seharusnya aku mengingat temanku seluruhnya," Naruto menerka. Ingatannya samar, harusnya ia mengingat sosok Sakura.

"Tentu kau tidak mengingatku, Naruto." Sakura berdiri secara perlahan.

Mendadak, ia memerangkap tubuh Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. Mengeluarkan aura alfa yang kuat, menggenggam kedua lengan Naruto erat-erat.

Mengunci gerakan Naruto dalam sekejap.

Aura omega Naruto tertekan dengan alfa Sakura. Ia tak bisa bergerak, perhatiannya tertuju pada alfa yang mendekati wajahnya. "Bagaimana jika kubilang, kalau akulah yang melempar vas bunga itu ke arahmu, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia masih menatap mata hijau yang memancar.

"Aku dari dulu melihatmu sebagai omega lemah. Aku juga tak suka melihatmu terus-terusan dekat dengan Sasuke-kun," Sakura masih menatap nyalang, "bisa saja bukan kalau kau yang menggoda guru Mizuki. Tak ada yang tahu pasti kelakuan omega binal di hadapan alfa!"

Genggaman di lengan Naruto semakin kuat. Tapi omega pirang tetap bergeming. Mata biru langitnya masih memandang mata hijau permata.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. Mengendus aromanya, Sakura menjilat leher sang omega. "Bau yang enak. Tak heran jika Sasuke betah bersamamu. Bagaimana jika tanda di lehermu ini kuhapus dengan tanda—"

"Hentikan, Sakura- _chan_." Suara tenang Naruto menggema di kubik kincir.

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Ia masih menempelkan bibirnya di leher, dekat dengan tanda Uchiha. Giginya mulai menyusuri leher sawo matang dan menggigit kecil.

"Untuk apa? Ada omega tersedia cuma-cuma di depanku, tak mungkin kulepaskan, bukan?" Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar. Bersiap untuk menandai Naruto.

Aura alfa Sasuke tentu menghalau penciumannya. Aromanya begitu kental, hingga membuat Sakura muak. Statusnya yang juga alfa membuatnya mual saat menghirup aroma kental dari pasangan yang sudah ditandai. Tapi tak mengapa, asalkan ia bisa me—

"Aku benci dengan orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri."

Pernyataan Naruto membuat kaku tubuh sang gadis alfa. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang mata biru langit berpendar.

"Apa maksudmu aku membohongi diri sendiri?" desis Sakura.

"Satu-satunya yang tahu perasaanku tentu saja diriku sendiri! Apa kau membenci sosokku yang sebenarnya, Naruto? Kalau kau benci, bilang saja! Jangan mengalihkannya deng—"

"Sakura- _chan_ yang aku tahu, bukanlah seperti ini."

Bibir Sakura merapat. Ia merengut kesal. "Tahu darimana tentangku, hah?"

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dengan perlahan. Memejamkan mata dan kemudian menatap Sakura hangat. Secara tak sengaja, Naruto mengeluarkan aura omeganya. Sayu rayu auranya membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Kecelakaan di cerita hantu itu bukanlah salahmu. Aku tahu pasti. Ayah yang memberitahuku kalau kejadian itu murni kecelakaan. Aku tidak mengingatmu mungkin karena vas bunga itu mengenai kepalaku agak keras. Jadi aku—" Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun, Sakura. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Aku mempercayaimu."

Raut muka Sakura mengerut tak suka.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Naruto masih saja memandangnya begitu percaya? Bahkan ia saja memutuskan Naruto adalah omega perebut dambaan hatinya. Tapi mengapa?

"Ahahaa! Ternyata Sai benar, kau memang bodoh," Sakura mengendurkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan tersenyum miris.

"Saat itu, vas bunga tidak mengenaimu sepenuhnya, Naruto. Aku sendiri yang melihat kejadian dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Bagaimana ia bisa melawan lawan yang tak bercela?

"Sasuke yang menyelamatkanmu. Ia terkena di bagian punggung, syukurnya tidak terkena bagian fatal. Hanya saja, kau terantuk meja yang ada di belakangmu. Kau begitu shock saat itu. Ingatanmu mungkin tumpang tindih. Aku memang saat itu tidak dekat denganmu ataupun Sasuke."

Bagaimanapun sudah jelas dari awal ia telah kalah, bukan?

Mata Sakura memanas. Ia rasakan tangannya bergemetar menahan emosi yang berkecamuk. Dengan susah payah, Sakura menggeleng pelan. Mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Dan ya, aku menyukai Sasuke-kun," jeda panjang, "dulu."

Sakura duduk tercenung di sebelah Naruto. Aura alfanya menguap. Mungkin harus ia sudahi saja rasa benci tak berguna, pikir Sakura sendu.

"Dulu? Lampau?"

"Ya, Naruto. Dulu aku begitu menyukai Sasuke, bahkan jujur aku memang membencimu yang dekat dengannya. Terlebih kau adalah omega. Kesempatanmu untuk dekat bahkan menjadi pasangannya begitu besar. Sementara aku adalah alfa. Dilirik pun tidak... Aku hanya bisa menatap kalian yang bercengkerama. Apapun cara yang kulakukan seperti percuma. Dunia kalian adalah dunia milik berdua," tukas Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu berbuat seperti tadi?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau memang omega, tapi hatimu alfa. Kau begitu kuat dan pantang menyerah. Tapi di satu sisi, kau begitu naif akan masalah hierarki. Alfa-Omega adalah jenis kelamin kedua yang kita miliki. Kau harus tahu bahwa alfa bisa berbuat lebih dari apa yang kulakukan padamu. Aura alfa mendominasi, menekan, bahkan membuat takluk. Sebagaimana kau tidak menyukai dirimu yang omega, tapi kumohon pikirkanlah keselamatanmu juga, Naruto. Tak semua alfa baik, tak semua buruk. Begitu juga omega ataupun beta. Berhati-hatilah."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Ia memanglah tak cocok jika ia bersahabat dengan Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan dijauhi keduanya, atau mungkin justru dia yang menjauh.

Mana mungkin mereka masih mau menerima dirinya yang menjijikkan ini, bukan?

"Mungkin kau tahu diriku, makanya kau tidak menggubris kekuatan alfaku. Hanya saja, tubuhmu di luar kendali, seperti apa yang kulakukan tadi. Maafkan pilihanku yang berbuat seperti tadi, tapi aku—"

"Apa kau masih menyukai Sasuke, Sakura- _chan_?"

Jeda panjang. Gadis alfa itu menatap kedua tangannya, terdiam beberapa lama. Omega pirang masih menatapnya. Jemari lentik Sakura bersilang selimpat.

"Bohong jika aku berkata tidak... Aku... masih menyukainya." Sakura menengadah.

Naruto terdiam.

Omega pirang itu merengkuh tubuh gadis alfa ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Sakura membelalakkan mata.

"Ke-kenapa kau memelukku, Naruto bodoh? Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak serendah itu untuk merebutnya darimu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah sahabatku, bukan?"

"Ya. Hanya saja maafkan aku."

Sakura tertawa serak. Ia pun membalas pelukan Naruto erat. Air mata lolos dari sudut matanya. Sedu sedan tangis tak dapat ditahannya.

"Ta-Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kau tahu. Mungkin butuh waktu yang lama... tapi aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian. Aku bersama kalian sampai kapanpun, Naruto."

Naruto menganguk pelan.

"Ya. Aku tahu, Sakura."

Di sanalah, Haruno Sakura melepaskan cinta pertamanya pada lawan sekaligus sahabatnya. Ia telah kalah dari sang omega, Namikaze Naruto.

.  
.

"Kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Bungsu Uchiha hanya diam. Berjalan tenang di sebelah Naruto, Sasuke menatap ke depan. Seakan tak peduli dengan celotehan omeganya.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya. Berjalan lebih cepat, menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Mereka berhadapan, mata biru langit dan hitam legam bertemu.

"Jangan abaikan aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Kau sendiri lupa dengan apa yang kubicarakan tadi?"

Mata biru itu mengerjap. "He? Tentang apa?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam. Aura hitam menguasai sekitarnya. Spontan, Naruto mengingat cepat dan menepuk tangannya.

"Ah! Tentang pertahanan itu! Aku tak lupa kok! Aku melakukannya!" sergah Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke yang kembali berjalan.

"Apanya? Baumu seluruhnya bau gadis alfa itu," geram Sasuke. Suaranya lebih berat dari yang biasanya. Membuat Naruto berjengit dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Uhh... Itu ada kondisi yang berbeda."

"Kondisi apa?" balas Sasuke tajam.

Naruto menyengir lebar. Mencari cara untuk mengalihkan alfanya agar tidak tertelan kecemburuan. Didekatinya sang alfa dan ia pun membisikkan pelan, "U-Untuk membalasnya, kau mau mandi bersama denganku?"

Sasuke berhenti. Ia melirik Naruto di sudut matanya.

Ia pun menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya cepat ke arah rumah Naruto. "Sekarang atau tidak. Percepat langkahmu, Dobe!"

Naruto mati-matian untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Sakura berjalan pulang bersama Sai. Sai beberapa kali menatap ke arah Sakura. Ia bergeming tak berkata.

"Tak biasanya kau tidak berkata pedas, Sai."

Sai menaikkan alisnya, "Kau ingin aku berkata pedas?" Terdengar tawa Sakura di depannya.

"Tidak tentu. Kuhajar kau jika kau berkata menyakitkan saat aku patah hati sepenuhnya," ujar Sakura. Ia meloncat menghindari genangan air di jalanan. Langkahnya terasa ringan, entah kenapa.

"Apakah kau iri dengan mereka?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Saat Sai kembali membuka mulutnya, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu tidak!"

Ia tersenyum. Gurat kesedihan masih tergaris di wajahnya, mata sembab tak dapat berbohong. Walau keadaannya begitu menyakitkan, namun Sai tahu satu hal yang pasti.

"Hm. Syukurlah."

Sepupunya telah terbebas dari tumpuan hati yang membebani dirinya.

.

"Rasakan semua, demikian pinta sang hati. Amarah atau asmara, kasih atau pedih, segalanya indah jika memang tepat pada waktunya. Dan inilah hatiku, pada dini hari yang hening. Bening. Apa adanya."

 **Dee Lestari, Rectoverso**

.  
Bersambung

A/N :

Yahoo!  
Sekian lama akhirnya diapdet juga lel Semoga kalian suka. Mohon ampun jikalau masih banyak kekurangan. Saya masih kutak katik penulisan saya orz

Dan yashhh kasus Sakura selesai di sini. Selanjutnya bertemu dengan karakter baru. Saya usahakan mencicil ketik. Hustler juga sedang pengerjaan yaa~ /o/

Oh ya! Sekedar mengingatkan, PO Golden Cage masih dibuka ;) Daripada menyesal tidak membeli, lebih baik menyesal membeli /lah

Btw kalian bisa cek wattpad saya kagamiyoneko atau Anindita Cinantia Gocing ya :D Di sana saya lebih aktif untuk aplod cerita bwahahaha


End file.
